Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The survivor
by Death's General
Summary: When three people who each had a different childhood and experiences with the Systems Alliance join forces and find themselves on the SSV Normandy to help stop Saren Arterius the rogue specter. Also includes Oc's
1. Making Of A Hero

_**Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor**_

_**I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. ****I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other Oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolf is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki.**_

* * *

><p><p>

**_The Makings Of A Hero._**

The sound of deep laughter entered my ears while I spat blood out of my mouth for the fifth or sixth time today before taking another punch to my face that increased the number to seventeen.

The bastard who has been making me his personal punching bag for nearly over an hour is named Douglas Stevens though he liked to call himself Cobra on account of the cobra snake tattoo that starts at the back of his neck, races up the right side of his cheek and ends with the snake trying to eat his right eye which was a clear sign to anyone else besides me that he is apart of the green fang gang who is to say one of our rivals when it comes to territory,drugs, weapons and anything else that can make us money.

"Listen up Blackwood" Douglas said with a cocky grin as he used my last name as he roughly grabbed my throat and moved slightly closer to me. "My hand is starting to hurt from beating your sorry arse so just give us what we want and I'll let you go with most of your teeth still in your mouth" After Cobra threatened me he released my throat and began to wipe my blood of his knuckle duster that was on his right hand.

"You know Douglas all that green hair dye must be seeping into your tiny brain if you think I'm actually going to give it to you of all people" I said with a smirk on my face as I locked eyes with Cobra who glared at me for insulting not only his intelligence but also his reputation in his own gang.

"Hold him still guys" Cobra said as the two slightly overweight twins called Rick and Nick who are also apart of the green fang gang because of their python tattoos which gladly enough was the only way you could tell those two apart since Rick's tattoo was around his neck and Nick's tattoo as around his wrist.

They slammed me against the brick wall making me stifle a grunt of pain.

"Since you don't want to talk I guess I gotta get creative with my skills at persuasion" Cobra said with a small chuckle as he moved his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out a switch blade and playful tossed it from one hand to another.

"Last chance Blackwood" Cobra said as he stopped playing catch.

"Go fuck yourself Douglas, I ain't selling out my gang" I growled as I gave him a glare that made him form a grin.

"Then I hope you like darkness Blackwood" Douglas said as he advanced towards me making the world seem to slow down as his switch blade crept towards my right eye before it was inches away from it.

Suddenly everything seem to speed back up to normal as a brick came out of nowhere and connected with the left side of Douglas head which sent him crashing to the ground with a cry of pain and spray of blood while I let out small sigh of relief.

"Douglas are you okay!?" Nick asked with shock written on his face as he let go of me and went to help him stand up which was a bad move since it allowed me to send a quick left knee to Rick's stomach making him bellow over before I punched him straight across his face which made blood fly out of his mouth and finish him off as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"What took you so long?" I asked the person who was responsible for the brick as he just patted my back and gave me a small grin.

"I'm sorry man, I lost track of time since I was busy dealing with Takehiko and a few others blade goons" He said which made me form a smirk despite trying to be angry at the fact I nearly lost an eye.

The person who just saved me is Edward 'Ed' Rocco who has lightly tanned skin, dark blue eyes, wild and messy black hair and has been my best bud since the day we both survived the initial beat down which was a rite of passage to be allowed into the Reds.

We took the rite of passage when we were just thirteen since then our friendship has only grown which was bad for people like Douglas.

The fresh cuts that ran across Ed's arms was all the proof I needed to know that he dealt with Takehiko and some blade goons or as they call themselves the purple samurai since they all favor knives and different type of blades.

"We can talk about how you can repay me after well deal with them" I said before we stared at Cobra, Rick and Nick who were all standing up.

"Fuck you Rocco, you're going to pay for this!" Cobra roared as he stared at Ed who had a glare on his face.

I stared at the damage he did to Douglas's face and saw that the sclera in his left eye was already red from all the blood while his left cheek, part of his left eyebrow and a small section of his forehead was already turning a blueish purple color and was starting to swell up.

"It's hard to make threats when you can't even stand up by yourself Douglas" Ed retorted as a grin appeared on his face "But if you wanna take us on then we are more than ready"

It didn't take Douglas long to figure out that with both of us here, willing to fight and even with the help of Rick and Nick that he wouldn't stand a chance in his current state which is why they began to walk away.

"I swear me and my boys will fuck you both up so you better watch out!" Cobra growled as Rick and Nick helped him walk off.

"Well do you plan to tell me how you got yourself in that situation to begin with?" Ed asked as things now began to calm down.

"I will later" I said as I walked over to a homeless person who was a sleep next to the garbage bins. I crouched down and tapped him on the shoulder. The old man muttered something as he rolled over and stared at me for a few seconds before he put a medium package that I dropped into in my extended hand before I slipped him a couple of credits.

"After I drop this off" I said as Ed simply nodded his head before we walked out of the alleyway and to one of our gangs drop off points.

* * *

><p>It took us a couple of minutes since Cobra had told his guys what happened so every Green Fang Gang member was on the look out for me and Ed.<p>

It also didn't help that the purple samurai are also looking for Ed and wouldn't hesitant to kick my ass for the hell of it but we managed to stay low as we made it to one of our drop off points which was hidden as a run down and closed bakery shop.

Ed leaned against the boarded up window and was looking out for any other gangs or the cops while I walked over to the door and hammered it with some force since I wanted to go get some food and heal my bruises.

"Open up Tobias!" I yelled before the sounds of many and I mean many locks being undone came from the other side of the door which made me glance at Ed who simply shook his head with a small smile on his face.

"H-Hey M-Marcus, y-you're r-right o-on t-time" Tobias stuttered out a greeting as he quickly focused on me.

The reason he was stuttering like crazy in the first place isn't because he was shyness it was because of all the drugs he took when he was a kid and still takes now.

"D-Do y-you h-have i-it?" Tobias asked as he rapidly glanced around the area with his light green eyes while he scratched at his patchy fair skin then swept his bright red hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah I got" I said as he showed him the package which made his eyes widen as his whole body began to shake slightly. He began to reach for it but I quickly moved it out of his reach.

"Just to let you know you can't take these ones since the boss said so, If you want your stuff then go ask Kate since she still owes me a couple of favors for saving her hot headed ass"

"O-Okay M-Marcus I-I t-trust y-you" Tobias said with a grin as he quickly snatched the package out of my hand and closed the door before the sounds of locks being locked quickly came from the other side of the door.

"There you drop off your package now are you ready to tell me how you got in that mess?" Ed asked as we walked away from the bakery shop and made our way to the local diner.

"Well let me just say that it wasn't my fault" I started which made Ed chuckle since I've been using that phrase for a long time when people asked me how I got into any situation "I was on my way to Tobias before I got jumped by Douglas, Nick and Rick, they started beating on me and wanted to find the drug package that the homeless man had on him since he picked it up when I dropped it and didn't give it up because of the booze, food and credits I give him from time to time"

"You were always a saint" Ed joked which made me roughly punch him in his arm but he shook it off and flashed me a grin.

"Shut up anyway before I got my eye cut out I sent your forgetful ass a message to wake up and meet me at Tobias's place, luckily for me you're big ears heard the beat down I was getting and came to my long over due rescue" I said which made Ed punch me in my shoulder before he let out a long sigh.

"First you know I was dead tired from the night job I did with Zack, Second my ears just happened to be slightly bigger than normal you jackass and third after hearing that it seems you need to do some more training if you can't handle those three by yourself" Ed said with a smirk as he entered the diner which was a hangout point for our gang.

"Okay then Eddy I'll get some random people to jump you when you least expect it then lets see who needs more training" I retorted as I quickly put Ed in a headlock that he struggled to get out of while I laughed as I tightened the hold making us stumble into the diner gaining looks from the customers who either had small smiles on their faces or couldn't care less.

As I continued to hold Ed in a headlock I locked eyes with the middle age waitress named Clare who is sort of like a mother to me and Ed as she raised us when we young and always tried to keep us on the path that didn't make us end up as some random corpses in the gutter and accepted the fact we became reds because we have people to look out for us other than her.

She glared at me as she raised a rolling pin which made me I quickly let go of Ed before we took a booth near the back of the dinner.

"So Marc I heard from Kyle that you're talking about leaving the gang and heading of to the stars" Ed said which made me mutter a curse at Kyle for being such a big mouth "He came up to me a couple of days ago saying that you've been spaced out quite a lot so I just wanted to hear it from you"

I was about to tell him until Clare came over with our regular meal.

"What's this about Marcus leaving and going to the stars?" Clare asked with a curious look on her face as she must of over heard Ed and it was clear that she wasn't going to leave without an answer since she plopped down next to him and handed us our meal which was chips with beef burgers which made me mutter another curse.

"I was just about to find out myself" Ed said before they stared at me. It took a couple of minutes and some chips before I let out a short sigh.

"It's just that I've been thinking about my life so far and even though I'm grateful to the reds for being sort of like a family to Ed and me and Clare always being there to guide me I just want to do more with my life other than crime and get into trouble" I said slightly louder than I wanted to since some of the customers glanced in our direction before I slumped down in the booth.

"Okay" Clare said as she finally broke the silence that came over all three of us "If that's the way you feel what are you going to do about it?"

"I heard Thomas saying that the System Alliance was looking for new recruits today and I want to go but I'm just having doubts" I said as I picked up a single chip and ate it.

"If you have doubts then look at the situation like this" Ed said as he punched my left arm to make sure I was paying attention "Your choices are stay here on earth, for the rest of your life continuing to do petty crime, fight other gangs, deal with Douglas and continue to think about what could have been if you decided to get off your ass and join the Systems Alliance" Ed said as he locked eyes with me and I saw that he was quite serious for a change.

"Or join the military, see interesting aliens that might want to kill you for just being human, befriend said other aliens because you somehow managed to not get yourself killed long enough for them to see that you can be quite entertaining some times" I chuckled when he said that "And see amazing planets you, I and everyone on earth can only dream of and all while you get paid mind you" Ed said before he took a bite out of his burger and flashed me a sauce smeared grin.

"He's right Marcus" Clare added as she gently squeezed my right hand "You might not get this chance again so you better seize it while you can and don't let nothing stand in your way since the only person who stops you from achieving your dreams is yourself"

I mulled over what Clare and Ed just said and self argued with myself both the positive and negative possibility of both before I sigh and came to a decision.

"You guys are right" I said which made a smile from on their faces "I'll would be dumber than Rick and Nick if I didn't at least try"

"You damn know well that we're right" Ed said as we fist bumped "And you don't know I might come visit you if I save up enough credits"

"I'm going to miss you Marcus" Clare said as she tightened her grip on my hand while tears started to appear in the corners of her eyes "Just don't get yourself killed and give your enemies hell"

"Okay Mom" I said with a smirk as Clare eyes widen slightly as I only call her my mother on rare occasions when situations I gotten myself into could have ended in my death which was a total of five times.

Clare just gave me a sharp glare but the way she my hand tight was all she had to do for me to know that she was concerned for my safety.

I finished my meal and downed my drink before I made my way over to the system alliance recruitment place.

* * *

><p>"Number 100 enter!" A man shouted which made me let out a sigh of relief as I was waiting for a long time. I entered the office and saw a fair skin man with light blue eyes, dark black hair and a goatee who is sitting behind a desk with a weird orange glowing hologram gauntlet covering his right arm that his eyes never left.<p>

"To even be considered joining the system alliance you'll just have to answer one simple question" The man said as he moved his eyes away from his orange gauntlet and onto me "Though it is the way that you answer that question which will decide if you actually join the System Alliance since a lot of new recruits think joining the military these days is all about fighting and partying" He said with anger in his voice.

"Okay sir" I said as I waited for him to give me the question.

"The question is, Why do you truly want to join the systems Alliance and how can you benefit the Alliance in joining?" The man said as he waited for my response.

"If you want my honest answer sir I simply want to join the alliance because I want to make a difference in my life other than doing petty crime and getting into trouble" I said with utter seriousness my voice as my eyes never left his "And I also be able to see what space really has to offer other than endless darkness, the moon and stars and it will also allow me to get my feet off earth and onto something more interesting and new" I said as small smile appeared on the man's face but it quickly went away as he had an image to up hold.

"And I can benefit the alliance by only promising to be a loyal soldier and give one hundred percent into every mission I go on and I have some knowledge when it comes to tech and weapons, sir"

The man gave me a simple nod as he tapped on his orange gauntlet.

"What's your name and age?" He asked as he wiped a crease from his military jacket while he continued to stare at his orange gauntlet.

"My Name is Marcus Blackwood and I'm eighteen sir" I said while the man let out a small sigh before his facial features began to harden as he straightened himself and stood up.

"My name is Admiral Hackett son and starting today you will be heading to the Systems Alliance training station in the Artemis Tau Cluster in the Athens section" Admiral Hackett said as he saluted me "Glad to have a new promising face join us, though let me tell you now that the training there won't be a walk in the park so prepare yourself now"

"Yes sir!, Thank you sir!" I said with a grin on my face as I saluted Admiral Hackett who simply nodded his head before he told me to leave and get ready since the shuttle would be leaving in a couple of hours so I quickly rushed home and packed the things I would need the most before I said my goodbyes my fellow gang members which was mixture of emotions.

Sadness because some of the fellow female members said that they were upset to see such an attractive and smart guy leave them, Laughter as at the same time Thomas said that he was upset that such a sexy and tough fighter was leaving him all alone and hugged me in a dramatic fashion.

I just called Thomas an Idiot and completed the hug before I got swarmed by the female members who all rushed to hug me and wish me good luck. I then fist bumped, high fived and gave respect filled hugs to the guys of the gang.

Before I stood in front of the boss who was sitting in his metal chair that he found in the scrap yard a few years ago he surprisingly gave a few touching words as he said that if things goes wrong with the Alliance that I can come back to earth and that they'll accept me with open arms and sent me off with a firm hand shake.

And finally shock as Douglas stopped me when I was half way to the shuttle.

He said that he didn't wanna fight just to say that things are going to be different with me not being here and how it would be awkward since we've been hating each other the moment we met and with it now ending after so long it was just sort of sad.

I just made a joke about I still be thinking of him whenever I get into a fire fight which made him chuckle saying that he would do the same thing as he gets into a fist fight. We continued to tell some funny jokes as we sat on the edge of a run down building and stared at the place we've called home for many years.

"This is for you" Douglas said as he went into his pocket and threw something into my lap while he took a swig on his bottle of ice cold booze.

I looked down in my lap to see a piece of rope which is tied around a snake fang.

"What did I do to deserve such a gift?" I asked as I took a swig of my own bottle while I held the fang between two fingers.

"Nothing, It's just something to remember your favorite rival and will keep your sorry ass alive as you'll have the speed of a snake" Douglas said as he watched me from the corner of his eyes while knocking back another swig.

"Even though the whole snake thing sounds like a load of bull I'll still accepted it since it must of cost you quite a bit of credit to get something this old" I said with a smile and put the necklace on.

"Well it was easy to get my hands on it if I steal it without anyone noticing" Douglas said as he finished his bottle and threw it of the building with a loud shattering sound.

"You can't be stealthy for shit so how many people did you have to beat up to get this?" I asked with a questioning look as I finished my own bottle and tossed it off the building also.

"Listen Blackwood I can be stealthy when I want to and I only had to fight three people" Douglas retorted as we both stood up with a chuckle.

After I finished chuckling I glanced back at Douglas and stared at his fist that connected with my right eye that instantly began to swell up as I stumbled back slightly.

"Don't think I forgot about the whole brick incident since I have no idea where Ed is you have to take his beaten" Douglas stated as he shook the hand that he punched me with, I only nodded my head before I rammed my right knee deep into his stomach which brought him down to his knees.

"And that's for the whole nearly cutting out my eye incident" I said while I stared down at Douglas who had a grin on his face as he stood up while coughing slightly.

"I'm gonna miss beating on you Marcus" He said as he held his left fist out.

"I'm going to miss kicking your teeth in Cobra" I said as I pressed my fist against his before he nodded his head and walked away.

Before I continued on my way I stared at the Reds gang tattoo that was partly hidden on the back of Douglas's neck and how there is a black x tattooed over it which made me let out a small sigh of sadness and regret before I picked up my bags and continued on my way.

As I board the shuttle with the other people who made it I was thinking if I actual made the right choice since I can easily handle anything being with the Reds and staying on earth but the endless reaches of space which is filled with different alien races and planets is a whole other kind of board game but I would be lying to myself if I didn't secretly want to play that kind of board game.

But only time can tell what's in store for me as I took an empty seat and stare out of the window before finally drifting off to sleep.


	2. The Start Of A Butcher

**Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor**

**I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. ****I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood, Verana is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki. Also sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Start Of A Butcher.<strong>

"Remember what I told you V just stay calm and focus on the task at hand" My older brother said as he watched me from the side line with his arms crossed.

"I am focus and calm" I stated with annoyance in my tone before I extended my left arm that was now surround in biotic energy for the fifth time today and picked up the large metal container that hovered a few meters off the ground.

I let out quick breaths and narrowed my eyes as I continued to hold up the container which seemed like forever but just like last time I began to get tired and it crashed back down with a loud thud.

I glanced at the clock to see that my time was worst than my last five attempts making a scowl appear on my face as I quickly crushed the container with my biotics, free my light brown hair from the ponytail style and let it fall to my shoulders before I stormed out of the training room.

"We're not done with your training V" He said as he quickly followed after me.

"Yes we are!" I stated angrily before I found myself floating and surrounded by biotic energy that isn't my own.

"Put me down Sirius!" I yelled as I glared at my brother who simply walked ahead of me and made me follow him.

"Not until you calm down" He said as I could practically feel the smug smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen and got himself a drink.

"How am I suppose to calm down when you do this!" I yelled even louder as I watched him casually take a sip of his drink.

"Because you would of been able to lift that container like it was a pebble and easily get yourself down" He stated as he gently sent me down back on the ground before I quickly got in his face.

"You only say that because you had years to practice with your biotics!" I growled as a grin formed on his medium tanned color face as he swept his dark brown bangs away from his light grey eyes that matched my own along with his skin color.

"That's true little sister I did have years to practice and the only reason I got this good is because I actually listened when people were offering me advice" He said as he put his drink down "So you mind telling me why you're being more of a brat than usual"

I didn't want to look at him and just averted my gaze and found myself staring at a picture on the wall which was of better times.

"So this has something to do with dad huh?" Sirius asked as he rested his hand on my shoulder and I simply nodded my head as I remembered what Captain Anderson told us when I was fifteen and Sirius was twenty five.

_"Uh Sirius may I speak with you in private, It's about your father?" Anderson asked with a sad look in his eyes._

_"No whatever you have to say to me you say it in front of Verana" Sirius said with a hard look on his face as he glanced down at me._

_"Okay, I'm sorry to be the one having to tell you this I really do but your father and his squad went on a mission which I can't tell you" Anderson said to which Sirius simply nodded his head "Well we suddenly got a distress call from your father who said that the mission went south the moment they touched based and before he could say anything else their was the sound of a fight and everything went silent"_

_"What are you saying Anderson?" Sirius asked with anger in his voice as he clearly knew what Anderson was saying._

_"I'm sorry to say that your father is MIA" Anderson said with a hard look on his face._

_"What does MIA mean Sirius" I asked as I could see the fire in his eyes._

_"It means that dad has been captured and the Alliance cannot find him or his squad" Sirius told me as he glared at Anderson while tears began to run down my face as they did when we lost mom five years ago._

_"I know how you feel son I do truly but I can tell you that we have located his distress beacon and have already sent a two teams to go down there locate him and his squad" Anderson said as he simply stared at me and Sirius "Since you're father is a respected Admiral and a close personal friend of mine if you need anything just ask me"_

_"Thanks now if you may I gotta figure some stuff out" Sirius said as he wrapped his arms around me while Anderson simply gave him a nod and gained a sad look on his face as he stared at me before leaving._

I pushed that memory to the back on my mind and locked eyes with Sirius.

"Of course this is about dad, it's been three years since he's been captured by those bastard Batarians and the only reason why I joined C-Sec with you is because you said that we'll be able to find dad with their help" I said with anger returning to me.

"And we will find him but first you need to get stronger and better you biotic control so lets get back to your training" Sirius said as he turned away from me and walked back to the training room.

"All I've been doing is training and stopping petty crime but I don't see how any of that will help me find dad!" I yelled as I walked after Sirius who was using the punching bag.

"Trust me it will now pick up that container with your biotics and I'll time you" He ordered me with anger appearing in his voice.

"No!" I yelled as biotic energy surrounded my body and I threw the container a cross the room and into the metal wall leaving a large dent "Tell me why you also want me to train and not allow me to accompany you on more interesting crimes!"

"Because it's dangerous and your too weak, now continue with your training" He said as biotic energy started to surround him.

"I'm too weak and dangerous!?, I've taken down and detained two drugged up Krogan by myself if you forgotten!" I shouted as my biotics flared up.

"That only happen because you got cocky and ran ahead of your team!" Sirius shouted back as he punched the punching bag the exploded from the biotic energy surrounding his fist.

"So what!, I stopped the criminals didn't I?, And that was before I even started training with you so I don't know why you made me train with you in the first place!" I shouted as I got in his face while things around us started to float.

"Because you got your whole team hurt and you nearly got yourself killed when you stopped the criminals!, Or did you forget the nights you stayed in hospital" Sirius yelled with pure anger in his voice "The reason I train you so hard every single day and don't let you come with me on the dangerous crimes is because I don't want to lose my little sister just because she couldn't control her biotics when she goes to another crime scene or whenever we go rescue our father!"

Everything went quite after Sirius shouted and we spent minutes maybe hours just staring at each other before Sirius finally broke the silence.

"So V please understand that I want to find dad even more than you do trust me I'm giving Udina hell whenever I see him and going over countless reports and such with Anderson when I get off work" Sirius said as his biotic energy faded away "And the only reason I made you join C-Sec with me in the first place so you can take your mind off finding dad and just live your life, gets some credit and allow your big brother to find our old man"

"I do understand and I thank you for training me and working yourself hard to located dad" I said as my biotics faded away before I hugged my brother tightly while our training equipment floated back down.

"Damn right you should be thanking me since I've started to lose my charm with the ladies because of how stressful the whole thing is with training you and finding dad" Sirius said with a grin which made me smile before I playfully pushed him away from me with biotics that almost sent him crashing to the ground if it wasn't for his own biotics.

"But you should know more than anyone else that I'm not one to sit around and allow people to do things for me when I can easily do something myself, which is why I decided to join the Alliance so I can find dad" I said with a determined look on my face.

"Now I can see why you remind me of mum, You both become so hard head and go against whatever order anyone tells you when you decide to do something" Sirius said as he let out a small sigh as I nodded my head to his fact about me and our mother "Even though I don't want you to join the Alliance since its dangerous as hell I am your big brother so I guess it's my job to make sure that you don't get yourself killed on your first mission"

"That's true so what do you have in mind?" I asked as he glanced around the room before staring at the clock.

"Well since I'm suppose to go somewhere with my date tonight and you'll be busy all night getting yourself down we'll start training early tomorrow"

"What do you mean I'll be busy getting myself down?" I asked before I found myself in mid air again and surrounded by Sirius biotic energy.

"Put me down now asshole!" I yelled as I struggled to destroy his biotic aura with my own while Sirius simply grinned up at me.

"You better not take to long V since you'll need all your energy when we begin training tomorrow which means you need a good night's sleep" Sirius said as he quickly exited the room and left me floating in mid air.

"There's food in the fridge, don't let anyone in the house and don't talk to strangers, bye V!" I heard him yell with a chuckle before the sound of the front door slamming shut entered my ears.

I let out a loud scream of anger that I bet people back on earth could hear before I tried to break free with nothing but anger and rage fueling my biotic covered body which seemed to work as I felt myself slowly falling which made a dangerous smile appear on my face as I began to think up a plan on getting Sirius back.


	3. The Origins of the Survivor

**Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor**

**I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. ****I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood, Verana is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Origins of the Survivor<strong>

Loud Klaxon noises suddenly filled my ears which made utter dread wash over my body as multiply pitch black and red shuttles filled the sky and landed in the far east side of the colony. Some of the shuttles fired and destroyed some of the buildings before landing.

I didn't know what was going on and I haven't the slightest idea who was attacking us but what I did know was that my parents were in danger.

I quickly jumped down from the tree I was lying in and sprinted through the field and tried to make it back into the colony wall.

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees and took in deep breaths as I finally made it to the colony wall. After regaining my breath I looked up to see the Mindoir police force sprint pass me while firing the pistols and rifles at the people who was attacking us.<p>

I then saw my friends, neighbors and everyone else who lived on the colony run in the opposite direction of the Mindoir police with looks of either utter panic or fear.

While some of the unlucky civilians had no emotion on their faces as they collapsed to ground while their blood poured from their many bullet wounds which made turn away as I wiped the tears that was starting to come out.

I quickly glanced around to see that I was in the market area of the colony and that all the fighting was taking place near the homes which was bad since my parents should be there if they haven't left already or worse.

No, I couldn't think like that I steeled myself and grabbed a pipe for protection before I took off running to where the people who was causing all this chaos are.

* * *

><p>On my way over to the east side of the colony I saw armored people dragging unconscious, still conscious, injured or uninjured people on to their shuttles. Which made me wonder why the came here rather than just to cause chaos.<p>

While I was thinking that bullets suddenly whizzed passed my head and one ripped through my left shoulder making me gasp out in pain as I spun to the ground in a heap.

I grunted and gasped out in utter pain as I quickly scrambled into an alleyway and rested against the wall. I stared at my damaged shoulder and was slightly glad to see that the bullet wasn't stuck and only blood ran down my arm.

I remembered what my mother taught me and tore a piece of my black shirt and struggled to tie it around my wound with just one hand and my mouth.

"Where you go you damn human!" A deep voice called out as the sound of heavy boots got closer to my location.

Human? Then it's alien race that's attacking us?. But why? what did we do for them to attack us?

I had all those thoughts and more running through my head as I the sounds of heavy boots got even closer which made me quickly get rid of those thoughts and steel myself as I saw the barrel of a assault rifle come into my view.

I quickly put the pipe into my uninjured arm and rushed out of the alleyway and stared at a person who wasn't wearing a helmet like all the others and saw that he was male with dark green moss like skin, four pitch black eyes that had a look of shock in them and quite tall as he was staring down at me.

He quickly raised his rifle at my skull and was about to fire but I already began to swing the pipe towards his skull and watched as it smashed against the side of his head making him grunt in pain as he fired his rifle that was falling towards the ground.

I gasped in pain as one of his bullets dug deep into my right thigh and struck bone but with all the adrenaline running through my body I ignored it and rammed my uninjured shoulder into his armored chest knocking him down to the ground and making his gun fly out of his hands.

I wasted no time and stomped on his stomach to kept him in place before I quickly smashed my pipe into his face over and over again making dark blue blood sprayed out of his broken mouth and nose that stained my clothes, face and weapon.

I don't know how long I just stayed there and smashed this aliens face in but when the adrenaline finally wore off I dropped the now broken pipe and fell to my knees as I let out tired pants.

I glanced at the dead alien besides me and stared at his face that was like mashed potatoes drowned in gravy which made me threw up right there. Since that was the first time I actually killed anything let alone an alien besides the usual farm animal for dinner.

Though I quickly remembered that he and properly a lot more of his people came here and are still here from the sounds of gun fire just to cause chaos and kidnap people for no reason which sort of eased my guilt as I was able to wipe the vomit with the back of my hand and stand up before quickly gasping in pain and dropping to my left knee as I stared at the bullet hole in my right thigh.

I quickly turned my attention to the dead corpse and began to search his body for anything that could at least ease the pain. I was glad that he had some Medi gel on him and applied it to my new wound and to my shoulder wound since it was still stinging with pain.

After a minute I sighed with relief as the pain was finally leaving my body and the wounds were slowly healing. I stood up and tested out my shoulder and right leg to know that I could still move them without any problems before I glanced around and saw his assault rifle lying a few feet away.

I picked it up and checked that he had a couple of rounds in the chamber and three ammo clips attached to his hip so I took them also. And since my weapon was broken I also took his dangerous looking knife and put it in my back pocket along with the four Medi gel packs.

Seeing that his armor was too big for me I left it. I stared up at the sky to see that it was already the afternoon seeing as the sun was starting to set which made me hurry down the street as I continued to make it to my house to see if my parents were alive or dare I say after all I've seen dead.

* * *

><p>I stood frozen with fear and worry as the front door of my house was off it's hinges and laying inside my house.<p>

"MOM DAD!" I yelled as I entered my home to see multiply bullet holes in walls, pictures and plants destroyed and four dead alien corpses on the ground. I did a quick sweep of the ground floor and checked the kitchen and living room with each being just as destroyed as the front hallway with their own dead alien corpse.

"MOM DAD WHERE ARE YOU!?" I yelled even louder as I sprinted up the stairs and checked all the rooms before I stood outside their bedroom.

I heard a weak gasp for air and quickly threw open the door to see my father slumped against the wall with multiply bullet holes in his chest, his left knee just a bloody mess and a distant look in his dark blue eyes while my mother laid her head on his lap while she lightly held a blood soaked cloth to her neck.

"MOM!" I shouted as I skidded to my knees and gently held her head which made a spark of life appear in her dazed eyes.

"J-Johnny, A-Are you alright?" My mom weakly asked after a coughing fit before she slowly turned her head towards me.

"Yeah mom I'm here I'm okay" I said as tears ran down my face.

"G-Good, That's good" My mom said with relief in her voice as she began to raise her blood stained hand and pressed it against my cheek "Your father tried to save me you know, despite getting shot in his knee he still tried to save me, always wanted to be my hero"

"Of course dad would do that, He cares so much about you, about us" I said as I tried to wipe my tears away but couldn't.

"P-Please don't cry Johnny you know it upsets me to see you sad" My mother said with a weak smile as she helped wipe my tears away but that only increased the amount running down my face.

_**"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!, COLLECTION SQUAD GO CHECK IT OUT!"** _A deep voice barked as the sound of heavy foot steps came from below making me grasp my assault rifle tightly as I began to stand up but a weak hand on my wrist stopped me.

"J-Johnny listen to mommy, in the wardrobe there will be a panel with a number lock put in the code 2154 and use what's in there to escape okay?" My mother said with anger in her voice and fire in her eyes.

"Okay but what's in there?" I asked as my mother let out a weak laugh.

"S-Something this old fool planned to tell you after your birthday party" My mother said as she caressed my dad cheek before she locked eyes with me "J-Johnny just know that we'll be watching over you okay?"

"Okay mom I know you two will along with grandpa and grandma" I said which made my mother smile at me.

"Y-Yeah that's right along with Grandma and Grandpa" My mom said as she caressed my cheek before her hand fell to the ground "We'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you guys too" I said as I watched the life fade from my mother's eyes before I gentle kissed her forehead then pressed my forehead against my father's.

_**"There's no one down here let's check upstairs"** _A voice said as the sound of rapid foots steps entered my ears as I stood up and opened the wardrobe and threw apart the clothes to see a grey panel with a number lock.

I put in the code which was the year I was born and a hissing sound came before a large section of the back of the wall drop slid open to reveal a whole bunch of weapons which ranged from Shotguns to sniper rifles, armors and everything in between you knew for combat.

I didn't bother wondering why my parents had all this stuff here but at least I understand why dad always took me hunting.

I took a heavy Raikou pistol that I attached to my waist, more ammo for the Tsunami assault rifle I had, five Grenades that I put in my front pockets, a Katana shotgun that I attached to the lower half of my back, a Naginata Sniper rifle that I attached to the upper half of my back and finally placed an Shield battery pack to my chest which quickly came on as a blue dome suddenly flickered around me.

_**"I hear movement, you two stack up on the door and prepare for a breach!"**_A voice ordered as I moved in front of the door and got down on my left knee before activating a grenade and skidding it along the floor and watched as it stopped a few feet ahead of the door before I took aim at the only way in.

"I'll make these bastards pay for what they've done and make you guys proud" I muttered to myself as I glanced behind me and stared at my dead parents before narrowing my eyes just as the door flew open and I stared at six aliens all in armor.

_**"What the!"**_Was all one of them managed to get out before the first one in line stepped on the grenade making a loud bang ring out and stun everyone including me but I was too angry to care and quickly aimed at the bastard who was recovering first and squeezed the trigger and smirked when the bullets dug into his chest and skull instantly dropping him to the ground as blue blood sprayed from the puncture wounds.

_**"KILL THAT LITTLE FUCKER NOW!"** _One of them yelled before all hell broken loose as they all open fired just as I rolled out of the way and that's when things got hazy.

* * *

><p><strong>"Lieutenant...Zabaleta..We've...A survivor!"<strong> A voice yelled as I drifted in and out of consciousness while I felt strong hands pick me up.

**"Damn son... you must...given them hell.. to still be breathing" **A voice said with concern and slight joy before he got serious **"Take him to the ship...look for more people..there has to...other than him!"**

And that's when I finally lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>All the prologues are now finished it's time to begin with their training with the Alliance Military and the important events that happened to them before finally starting. I hope you guys like this chapter and continue to follow this story. <strong>_


	4. Alliance Military ICT Program

_**Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor**_

_**I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. ****I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other Oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolf is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki.**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Alliance Military ICT Program<strong>_

"So how's the new recruits coming along?" A slightly old dark skin man asked as he stood next to a Turian with a scowl on his face as he stared at a small group of three who are doing one arm push ups while a much larger group are resting and letting out tired pants.

"The ones resting are all pathetic!, they couldn't even handle two hundred push ups with both arms!" The turian shouted as he glared at the group that was laying about before he walked over to the group of three that was made up of two boys and a girl who are dripping with sweat.

"But these three they actually show some promise" The Turian said with a fair bit of praise as he folded his arms "They can actually handle the two hundred and gladly do an extra hundred with one arm"

"Is that so?" The dark skin man said as he glanced down at the three recruits "Come Artemis lets talk in your office"

"All of you pitiful human meat bags that decided to disgrace your kind can make up for it by running laps until I get back" Artemis growled making everyone sigh as they struggled to stand up before they slowly began to run laps.

"Blackwood!, Shepard!, Wolf! You lot hit the showers you earned it then report back here to continue" Artemis said as he watched the recruits slowly stand up with slight grunts.

"Sir thank you sir!" The three sweat covered recruits shouted as the quickly straightened themselves up and saluted the two commanding officers standing in front of them before they made their way to the showers while making small talk.

* * *

><p>"So what do you wanna talk about Anderson?" Artemis asked as he sat down behind his desk and rummaged through a draw before taking out a bottle filled with dark blue liquid that he chugged down.<p>

"Those three recruits, I'm sure you read their reports" Anderson said as he sat on a chair while Artemis let out a short sigh.

"Of course I do, Marcus Blackwood was apart of the toughest and dangerous human gang called red on earth and seemed to be pretty good at it since he was their second in command but decided to leave because he wants to make a difference" Artemis said as he leaned back in his chair.

"John Shepard is the only survivor of the Batarian raid on Mindoir and from Zabaleta's report before his honorable discharge he must have put up a hell of a fight to survive against those four eyed freaks" Artemis said before he took another swig from his bottle.

"And Verana Wolf who left C-sec to join us after her brother Sirius Wolf helped her, Though from what I remember you telling me about her mother Alice Reed dying in a casino fire fight a couple of years back and the thing with her father Admiral Cyrus wolf turning up MIA it's only understandable that she joined up with us, maybe to carry on her old man's legacy or to get revenge for what happened to her mother"

"I'm glad to know you actually read what I sent you" Anderson said which made Artemis smirk "Where do they stand in training, what are their strengths and weakness in certain areas?" Anderson asked.

"Well when it comes to Shepard he's more skilled when it comes to hand to hand combat and anything else physical since he's the first person to start training and last one to stop, He's also got high marks when it comes to shooting with all the guns in our arsenal and he can take a hell of a beating" Artemis said as with a grin as he rummaged through his messy draws and tossed Anderson a data pad.

"Here take a look at this" Artemis said as he watched Anderson just glance at him before he pressed play.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Systems<em>**_** Alliance Training Room. Day Tuesday/ Time 17:54 pm/ Year 2172**_

_**"Sir may I challenge you to a match?" Shepard asked which made everyone stop what they was doing and stare at him and the Turian trainer.**_

_**Artemis didn't say anything as he stared at Shepard who is stood in the center of the training hall with his shirt off which was making a few of the female recruits whisper to themselves as he has an impressive body which can be seen by his rock hard abs and muscles that are big but not to big which overall made Artemis form grin.**  
><em>

_**"I'm forced to say no since the last time i did something like this I broke five cocky recruits arms" Artemis finally said with a annoyed sigh b**__**ut he soon gained a slight smile when he saw all the eager looks on the other recruits.**_

_**"Man I can't believe Shepard actually wants to face the Slayer of Burkeshi to a sparring match!" A male recruit said with awe clear in his voice.**_

_**"I heard from my grandfather that when he was a trainer he saw Artemis become the holder of the fastest timed sparring match of under a minute against a two Krogan teachers!" A female recruit said which made the people listening to her gain looks of utter shock and surprise.**_

_**"Though if you all keep quite then I accept your match though someone be prepared to take him to the doc if necessary" Artemis said as he removed his own shirt and stretched out his arms and back which showed off his own muscles and scars.**_

_**"We will handle it sir" Verana said as she sat next to Marcus who gave a slight nod.**_

_**"Alright then Shepard you can start whenever" Artemis said as he raised his hands slightly and shifted his feet while Shepard only tightened his fists.**_

_**"Actually sir I want you to start first" John said that made Artemis shake his head with a grin.**_

_**"Alright well don't say I didn't give you the offer to start" Artemis said before he took off towards John and sent a four punch streak that the young recruit managed to block well enough before he leaned back to dodge a **__**right hook from the Turian trainer. **_

_**John quickly grabbed it and moved behind Artemis before locking his arm in a tight and painful hold and secured it with his free arm around his neck which made people stare with concern as John held Artemis in a text book perfect sleeper hold.**_

_**"You're quite strong I guess all that muscle isn't just for show" Artemis said as John increased the tightness of his hold making the Turian trainer **__**let out slight grunts before he quickly dropped down to one knee and spun his body around which made John break the hold and he roughly landed on his back.**_

_**Artemis acted quickly and grabbed a hold of John's left arm in an chicken wing lock which overall shocked everyone at how fast he was able to get out of his grapple and counter with his own. But what shocked everyone again was the fact John managed to force his arm free and lock Artemis in the figure four leg lock.**_

_**"So you've got good defensive control I wanna see how good your offensive skills are" Artemis said as he forced himself to turn over and reverse the figure four leg lock which made John hiss in pain and ball up his fist and try to endure it b**__**efore he reluctantly released the hold and roll away from the Turian.**_

_**"Alright sir I'll show you my offensive skills" John said as he stood up and watched Artemis get up before he rushed towards him and shot his right fist out that just scraped the Turian's right cheek as he rolled to the side only to stare at John's right leg coming towards his face.**_

_**Everyone gasped in shock as the kick connected which sent dark blue blood run from Artemis mouth as he landed on his back with a thud while John took the opportunity to straddle him in a full mount.**_

_**"Never stop once you get the enemy in a defenseless position, you keep striking until they're incapable of movement" Artemis advised with a bloody grin which made John get rid of the hesitance stopping his movements and simply nod his head before he began to rain down punches.**_

_**Everyone who was watching was surprised at how many punches the Turian could take as he was dripping lots of blood from his mouth and nose that wasn't covering John's knuckles.**_

_**"You should also be aware that you're enemies might still have some fight left in them if you strikes aren't strong enough" Artemis advised again as he quickly**__** grabbed John's left fist and rammed his own fist into his face which knocked him off him and allowed the Turian to do a kip up.**_

_**"Because they might have more experience with hand to hand combat and quit holding back" Artemis said with a smirk as he landed a solid kick to John's stomach making gasp in pain and drop to one knee though he quickly recovered and caught the second kick that was aimed for his face and held it with his free arm as he slowly stood up.**_

_**Before he pushed the leg back which made Artemis stumble as John rushed in and tightly wrap his arms around his waist before lifting the Turian off the ground.**_

_**"Or they might just conserving energy for their second wind" John said with a grin before he slammed Artemis with a powerful german suplex down on the mat which made the Turian let out a loud laugh.**_

_**"But what if their second wind isn't enough to overcome the raw will of not wanting to lose?" Artemis asked before he shocked everyone as he swung his elbows down and smash them into the side of John's stomach which broke his hold before he quickly rolled away then launched himself at Shepard who was standing back up. **_

_**Artemis tackled him and managed to get himself into a full mount before**__** he began to rain down punches himself that John tried to block against.**_

_**Everyone lost count after the fifteenth punch landed and Artemis's knuckles were covered in blood. He was about to throw another punch but that's **__**when Marcus and Verana stepped in with Verana holding Artemis in a stasis field and Marcus dragging John over to the side and handed him a bottle of water to drink and to wash away the blood from his face.**_

_**"Everyone give him some room!" Artemis growled at everyone surrounding Shepard after Verana freed him from his stasis field and allowed him to walk over with the biotic girl following behind "Okay Shepard?"**_

_**"I'm great sir" John said with a grin on his bruised face as he took a big gulp of water.**_

_**"Blackwood he okay?" Artemis asked as he stared at the teen aged recruit who finished scanning him over with an omni tool.**_

_**"He's fine despite some cuts, bruises, strained muscles, a few broken ribs and busted knuckles" Marcus said as he grinned down at Shepard "Damn man can you take a beating or what!"**_

_**"That's good to know though just to be sure take him to the doc" Artemis said as Marcus threw Shepard's left arm over his shoulder while Verana threw his right arm over hers before they carried their battered friend to the doctor.**_

_**"Everyone else resume sparring I gotta get some ice" Artemis said as he walked off with a grin on his blood covered mouth and when the data pad turned black.**_

* * *

><p>"Even though it was impressive what did Hackett tell you about sparring with students?" Anderson asked as he locked eyes with the Turian trainer who just sighed and took the data pad back.<p>

"Not to do so since does rich cocky brat's parents nearly took us to the council" Artemis said with annoyance in his voice while Anderson nodded his head. "And for his weakness he has no biotic talents at all which was clearly shown when he had to break out of a stasis field in mid-air and he couldn't hack his way out of a locked room in under twenty minutes"

"I see" Anderson muttered as he gestured for him to continue.

"Blackwood he's a smart son of a bitch that's for sure as he is able to build a portable shield generator that last for a couple of minutes or as he states could of lasted for a few days if he had enough parts which is just one of the ways he managed to piss off his tech instructor" Artemis said with a laugh as he handed Anderson a data pad "Take a look it's damn funny."

Anderson just glanced at the chuckling Turian before he pressed play.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em>Systems<em>**_** Alliance Technology Room. Day Wednesday/ Time 9:15 am/ Year 2175**_**_

_**"Alright everyone today I'm gonna show you how to successfully hack into this mech, though just to be safe everyone stay outside of the room" A male Quarian in a black and red enviro-suit said as he turned away from his small group recruits that let out groans of annoyance recruits as they left the room and activated the intercom while the quarian stood beside the on-line mech.**_

_**"Now first you're going to have to bypass the mech's automated security programs and gain access to it's wireless signal like so" The quarian said as he brought up his omni tool and quickly typed on it before the mech's screen turned from dark orange to light blue.**_

_**"And after you successfully manage to do that you are able to gain free control over it for a limited amount of time since it's security systems will come back on and force you off the signal" The quarian said as he made the mech walk around in a circle before the screen turned from light blue back to dark orange.  
><strong>_

_**"Now let me show you what happens when you fail to unsuccessfully hack into a mech" The quarian said as he brought up his omni tool again and typed away which made three beeps escape from the mech before it's screen turned from dark orange to bright red.**_

_"Maximum log in attempts failed!, Unauthorized access you will be terminated!"_ _**The mech said as it turned to face him.**_

_**"Now everyone if you are fast enough and have the right tech you will be able to quickly take control of it's wireless signal with ease" The quarian said as he brought out his omni tool and tapped on with almost a blur which made the mech stop as it's screen turned from red to blue but quickly went back to red and advanced towards him. **  
><em>

_"Hacker detected!, Hacker detected!, Will now be using full force to terminate!" __**The mech said as its left tight opened up and a Ares predator pistol slid out before the mech quickly held and aimed it quarian who ran towards the door that would not open.**_

_**"Unlock the door!"** _**_The quarian shouted to his students that had a look of actual interest on their faces while some other students tried to hack the door but could not._**

**_The_****_ quarian turned back to face the mech that was now holding a gun to his head._**

_"Do you not want to be terminated male Quarian?" **The mech asked to which the quarian quickly nodded his head **"Then all you have to do is dance!"_

_**"What?" The quarian muttered as he stared at the mech in utter confusion.**_

_"I said dance like this!" __**The mech said before it began to do the robot quite well that shocked and confused the quarian even more while the recruits were now laughing at the sight of the dancing robot.**_

_"Or try doing this instead" **The mech said as it stopped doing the robot and started to doing the salsa with male quarian which made everyone laugh even harder at the scene in front of them before the mech released his dance partner and finally shut down while the door unlocked.**_

_**Everyone quickly stopped laughing as the male quarian stormed out and stood in front of Marcus who was the only person with his omni tool out.**_

_**"Despite you're childish antics Mr Blackwood you have some skill when it comes to electronics and I must give credit where credit is due"**_

_**"Thanks sir I'm glad you like it" Marcus said before he saw that he's been shut out of his omni tool and could not gain access when he tried to get back control which made him gasp in pain as he got an electric shock when he failed to do so.**_

_**"Though Mr Blackwood if you would like to improve your skills to more than a childish level then you and everyone else for that matter should still listen closely when I go on and on in my sessions since the**__**re are quite a few things you might learn from me" The male quarian said with a chuckle as he walked back into the room with the recruits **__**snickering and chit chat of just what happened.**_

_**While Marcus gained a look of respect on his face as he watched the male Quarian start something else as he took his seat in the front as he rubbed his stinging forearm.**_

* * *

><p>"That is quite funny actually especially from what I heard about his classes being ones everyone seems to slumber through once or twice" Anderson commented as he handed the data pad back to Artemis. <strong><br>**

"I should also mention that when Blackwood was missing shots during the fire arms training he began to take apart his chosen selection of guns which is the pistol, assault rifle and sniper rifle then put them back together faster than he put took them apart and was able to actually hit his given targets with better accuracy" Artemis said with an impressed look on his face.

"And Anderson I checked his guns afterwards and saw that the sniper rifle was modified with an better and stable zoom function since it always goes back to normal after every shot, his pistol has an improved trigger since that one tended to get stuck and the rifle had better recoil damping since for some reason that one had a lot more kick than it should have"

Artemis said as he finished his bottle of liquid with a laugh "Hell overall they were better guns than before after he got his hands on them"

"And just like Shepard he can't use any biotics and even though the kid is tough as nails and refuses to stay down he still has a hard time sparring against some recruits since he takes longer than most to actually win"

"Interesting, go on" Anderson said as he nodded his head.

"Verana Wolf I ain't got much to say since she keeps mostly to herself but that's properly because of what happened with her parents, though when it comes to biotics she gives some of the asari a run for their money, is quite good psychical though that's due to her time with C-sec and is a hell of a women since when she spars she can take down a few of the guys" Artemis said as he handed Anderson another data pad "And what's even shocking is that Aleena the cold bitch herself is even impressed with her biotics"

Anderson had a look of shock on his face when Artemis said that about Aleena since she rarely says anything good about her students and quickly pressed play.

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong><em><strong><em>Systems<em>**_** Alliance Training Room. Day Thursday/ Time 11:00 pm/ Year 2172**__****_

_**"Now students for today's lesson I want you to pick up those weights you see in front of you and see how long you can hold them" A light purple skinned matron Asari said as she walked behind her group of small recruits.**_

_**"And remember concentrate, be calm and always be on alert with how much biotic energy you are using and you'll do fine" The asari trainer advised as she saw the some of the recruits were nervous.**_

_**After a couple of minutes of breathing they were soon covered in biotic energy as they stuck their hands out and enveloped the large weights in biotic energy before lifting them off the ground and a few feet into the air.**_

_**"Alright now try to hold them up" The Asari said as she pressed her omni tool and watched the time go up under each name of the recruits.**_

_**Over the couple of minutes almost all of the recruits dropped their weights with okay times. Though the two recruits who are still holding their weights are Verana and another girl named Alex.**_

_**"Okay you two try to go a little higher" The asari said as she watched them two slowly raise their weights higher until Alex's weight was twenty five feet in the air and Verana weight was only fifteen feet.**_

_**"So V how does it feel to be the second best in the class?" Alex asked with a sneer as she wiped sweat of her forehead.**_

_**"Why do you want to know?" Verana asked as she stared at her weight and raised it slightly higher.**_

_**"Because you act like you're better than everyone else and always so smug about it" Alex said as she begin to sweat more as she raised her weight even higher.**_

_**"I'm only here to improve myself and not impress people so if you think I act that way then I'm okay with that" Verana said as she took a deep breath before she raised her weight passed Alex's.**_

_**"Okay Verana I want you to hold your weight there" The asari said with a small smile which made Alex glare at Verana before she increased the amount of biotic energy she was using and raised her weight way passed Verana's weight to an outstanding fifty feet into the air which got a round of applause of her fellow recruits which made a proud smile form on her face.**_

_**"Now Alex I want you to-!" The asari began to say but stopped when she saw Alex's weight suddenly stop being encased in biotic energy and rocket towards the ground.**_

_**"It..Hurts!" Alex cried out as she **__**fell to her knees and clutched her head in pain.**_

_**"Damn it, watch out!" The asari shouted as she covered herself in biotic energy and blitzed towards Alex. She grabbed her and raised her left arm up and formed a biotic dome then closed her eyes to concentrate.**_

_**But when the weight didn't hit her dome she opened up her eyes and stared up at the just falling weight that was covered in biotic energy but what shocked her was that there was two weights hovering in the air.**_

_**"Are you two okay?" Verana asked with tired pants.**_

_**"Yes thank you" The asari said as she got rid of the dome and handed Alex to a recruit "Take her to the doctor and tell him that she just has had headache from trying to push herself too hard"**_

_**"Yes ma'am" The male recruit said as he took off with Alex over his back.**_

_**"Thank you for stepping in and helping Verana" The asari said as she covered the weights in her own biotic energy and gently lower the weights to the ground.**_

_**"No problem ma'am" Verana said before she closed her eyes and fell forward which made the asari catch her.**_

_**"It must of taken you a lot of biotic control to quickly catch something falling that fast and heavy and all while holding that same heavy weight for a long time which is something most asari children can do until they are thirty five years old" The asari muttered to herself as she stared at the passed out recruit before she picked her up with her biotics.**_

_**"Everyone class must end early today so use this free time to rest and study on your other lessons" The asari said which got a nod from her group before they all wandered off while the asari headed off to the doctor as she tapped away at her omni tool with a small smile on her face.**_

* * *

><p>"I can see now why she is impressed by her biotic skill" Anderson said as he placed the data pad on the desk.<p>

"I know right and when it comes to her weakness despite her skills when firing shotguns and pistols she can't hit the face of a slow moving thresher maw with the other weapons and tech is something she has a hard time grasping since she is usually the last one to complete a technology task and easily gets angry and frustrated" Artemis said as he put the data pad back with the others.

"Alright thank you for telling me all that, I'll be going now" Anderson said as he stood up and stuck his hand out.

"It was nice to see you again Anderson" Artemis said as he stood up and shook Anderson's hand but increased the pressure "But I know that you didn't come here just to talk about those recruits you're here on Hackett's behalf aren't you?"

"Even so what does that have to do with you?" Anderson asked as he tightened his grip.

"It involves me since if Hackett has his eyes on those three and I want to push them to the best of their abilities and try to over come their weakness so that whenever the time comes Hackett and the council themselves will know who was that helped molded those recruits into the best damn soldiers the alliance has seen since you, me and Saren" Artemis said as he tightened his grip and locked eyes with Anderson.

"If you are able to train them well enough when both me and Hackett return and their skills are where we think are acceptable then we can talk about preparing them for the villa" Anderson as he saw Artemis form a grin only turians are capable of "And I don't have to tell you how hard the conditions are"

"Anderson you better not be what you humans say bullshitting me or I might just show you how we turians take training seriously or better yet how I take training seriously" Artemis said as Anderson managed to break the the extremely tight handshake and give Artemis a small smirk.

"Just don't over do it when we return I wanna see harden recruits not lifeless corpses and a sorry excuse for an apology" Anderson said as he left the room.

"Don't worry Anderson I wouldn't dream of it" Artemis said as he followed Anderson out of his office "Everyone clear the mat and set up a barrier Shepard, Blackwood and Wolf are going to demonstrate some of the more lethal hand to hand combat techniques with me!" Artemis yelled as everyone quickly did as he said while the three recruits stood in the middle with ready looks in their eyes while the other recruits had concerned looks as they all remembered what happened with Shepard and the stories they heard about Artemis when he spars with students.

"See Anderson I'm not sparring I'm demonstrating" Artemis said with a laugh as he patted Anderson on his back and removed his shirt as he made his way over to the three recruits while Anderson just grasped his forehead with his hand and shook his head.


	5. The story that makes a Hero

**_Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor_**

**_I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other Oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolf is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The story that makes a Hero<em>**

"Hey Tony get me a glass of whiskey will ya" I said with a smile as I sat down on the bar stool and soaked in the dull country music playing while I stared at the old bartender Tony who flashed me a grin filled with missing teeth.

"Sure thing Marc" Tony said as he ducked under the polished wooden counter for a second before coming back up with two shot glasses and a larger than normal bottle which wasn't whisky.

"Why are there two glasses Tony, don't tell me you're finally giving me the good stuff" I said as Tony simply chuckled as he handed me the bottle and glasses.

"First of all why would I waste the good stuff on a non paying customer and secondly how else we're gonna celebrate you getting that fancy medal of yours for kicking those damn Batarian asses and saving all those people" Tony said as he walked around the counter and sat down next to me "And besides I'm on my break so now is a good enough time as any"

"Alright but I don't know why we're celebrating in the first place since I got that fancy medal a couple of months ago" I said as Tony opened up the bottle and filled the two glasses.

"Oh I know it's just that you didn't bother coming to see me when you got the damn thing so you at least owe me that" Tony said as he handed me the glasses while he chugged down his own glasses.

"Fine we can celebrate though I'm sorry since its kinda hard for me to go anywhere when people recognize me and wanting a autograph, picture or recording" I said as I chugged down my own glass of the very strong booze with a small sigh "And don't get me started on the reporters and any shop wanting me to endorse their product like a shameless sell out"

"I didn't know being famous was so tough you poor thing" Tony said with a chuckle as he filled our glasses while I simply punched his surprisingly well built shoulder.

"Hey I ain't saying I don't like the fame but it does get annoying when I wanna go and hang out with my favorite bartender" I said with a grin as we downed another glass "Or go get some takeout, you know I haven't had a real burger and fries in quite a while"

"I hear ya I can't watch anything on tv without hearing people go on and on about you" Tony said with mock annoyance as he filled our glasses again "I'm missing my damn soaps Marc I need to know if Kalton and Mazary get married or not"

"What's with you and your crazy Elcor soap operas?" I asked as Tony gave me a smile after he finished his drink.

"If you knew the love Kalton and Mazary have each other and all the trouble that they have to go through just to be together for even a single moment then you'll understand why I need to see the final episode" Tony said with a frustrated groan as I simply chuckle and drank my drink.

"Oh I know how Elcor show their love since they have to practical say it along with every other emotion and feeling but hey who I am to judge I've got the entire ten seasons of Blasto and all twenty movies at home" I said as Tony filled our glasses with a smile.

"Well then I guess we both got our addictions" Tony said as we raised our glasses and clanked them together before downing it in one go and sighing.

"Do you mind telling me the story of how you got that medal in the first place" Tony said as he refilled our glasses.

"I thought you heard the story by now" I said as I chucked my glass down.

"I did though I wanna hear it from the man himself not some kiss ass reporter" Tony said with a smile that made me form a grin "Also you never told me how you lost your eye and arm which leads me to believe it happened during the blitz"

"Yeah that's when I lost it" I said as I touched my left eye and felt the grey metallic stainless deactivated visor that acts as an eye patch and touch my grey metal right arm and hand.

"I know it sucks to lose a limb trust me" Tony said as he patted his wooden leg before he flashed me a grin and laughed "And besides you know that women love men with scars so think how much the women are going to love you"

"That's true since I had to fight my way pass all the women trying to get a glance at you and your damn attractive wooden leg" I sarcastically said with a grin of my own which made Tony laugh out loud as he slapped me on my back.

"Good one now come on start the story" Tony said as he finished laughing.

"Well let me just say that it ain't a long story now that I think about it" I said as think back on what happened during the blitz.

"That's good since we can get drunk by this afternoon" Tony said as he downed his glass "Well in your case watch me get drunk and you just a mild buzz"

"Okay then let me skip the boring stuff and get right into the action" I said as I downed my drink and remembered the moment when everything went crazy.

* * *

><p>I simply stared in utter confusion for how long as the pretty young bartender I was chatting with who has a bubbly personality is currently staring at me with a look of utter terror in her dazzling blue eyes as there is a fresh bullet hole in the center of her forehead.<p>

I glanced at the blood stained bottles and saw a alien with four eyes and dark green skin wearing dark red armor and standing behind me with a ares predator pistol in his hand.

"You humans are just like pyjaks seeing you makes my skin crawl" He growled as he raised his pistol at pressed it against my head "Killing you all will be doing the galaxy a service"

"You didn't have to kill her, she didn't deserve that you four eyed bastard!" I spat in anger as I span around and grabbed his gun just before he pulled the trigger and blasted off a couple of rounds in the ceiling which deafened me slightly.

While we struggled for control I acted my omni tool and kneed him in his stomach before grabbing a hold of his chest plate and flipping him hard onto the ground and quickly typed a ten digit code on my omni tool.

"You damn human just die!" He shouted as he kicked my legs out from under me and quickly got onto his knee and raised his gun at me before pulling the trigger though he stared in shock when nothing happened.

He roughly squeezed the trigger again and nothing happened before a beeping noise rang out from his gun.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing!?" He growled as he checked his pistol and smacked it in anger before it suddenly exploded making him scream in pain as he flew off his feet and crashed onto the floor.

"W-What the fuck did you do!?" He demanded as he gasped in pain and clutched his wrist that was bleeding profusely from the stump while two of his four eyes were closed as blood slowly dripped from them.

"I hack your gun, overheated the heat sink to the point of making it explode and disabled the kinetic coil to maximize the overall kickback all in a matter of seconds" I said as I stood up and glared at him while I drew my custom built black and red stainless desert eagle pistol from my back pocket and aimed it at the injured alien.

"W-We will kill e-everyone, none of you will escape!" The alien snarled as he coughed up blood. I simply scowled at him as I pulled the trigger and left decent size bullet hole in his head.

_So the Batarians are attacking for some reason and are not doing so for slaves but just mindless chaos and death, it doesn't help the situation that the only protection this place have is security guards which means that this place has little to no actually protect against a lot of Batarians with deadly fire power_ I processed the situation as I walked over to the dead bartender and glanced at her name tag to see that her name was Cindy.

_Which means the only way I can see people getting through this with their lives is by getting in contact with the alliance for some_ backup_ since the Batarians must have ships or cruisers which obliviously brought them here in the first place _I thought as I closed Cindy's eyes just at the room shook violently as warning klaxons went off along with red flashing lights.

I tightened my grip on my gun as I narrowed my eyes and picked up my dark green back pack before running out of the bar and into the chaos as people were screaming as they ran away from gun fire and explosions while some were carrying or dragging injured friends and family which ranged from many ages.

I took a deep breath as I quickly brought out my omni tool and tapped in a four digit code before a slick grey metallic drone with the N7 logo stamped on its front along with the reds gang tattoo which is a blood red skull came out of my backpack and floated next to me.

"Baxter download the map layout of this place and locate the security building for me" I said as I quickly threw myself behind a stone pillar just as bullets riddled the area I was standing at.

_**"Doing so now Marcus one moment please" **_Baxter said in a robotic well mannered tone as I leaned out of cover and fired a couple of times at the three Batarians making them rush for the nearest sturdy cover and quickly returned fire which nearly got me as I went back behind the pillar.

_**"Marcus as you can see here the security building is located on the third floor, north west and 158 meters away from your current location" **_Baxter said as he produced a 3D dark blue holographic map that scaled up two floors before showing a blinking red dot on top a fairly large detailed building that had the words Elysium security on the front.

"Alright thanks Bax now how about you give these guys a little taste of your tazer" I said as I leaned back out and fired at a Batarian that was trying to flank me. He got a bullet in his right shoulder before scrambling back behind a turned over table.

**_"Would you like me to use the highest setting available?"_**Baxter asked.

"Yes fry them inside their suits" I said as a two grenades rolled right next to my feet which made me instantly bolt away from the pillar and leapt over a table in front of me just as the grenades went off which flipped the table into the air and over me while I stumbled slightly because of the debris raining down on me but I managed to slid over to where the table landed just as the Batarians opened fire at me.

"Speed of a snake indeed you mohawk bastard" I said with a grin as I tucked the snake fang Douglas gave back under my grey jumper.

**_"Please wait for me to finish using my tazer before leaving cover so you wont sustain a number of life threatening injuries" _**Baxter said as he got rid of the map.

"Don't worry Bax I won't and thanks for the info" I said as I crouched behind the table.

**_"You're welcome now please excuse me for one moment" _**Baxter said as he went invisible while I peaked out from the corner of the table and quickly went back as a bullet clipped the edge of the table.

"We got this damn human pinned lets mov-AAAHHH!" A Batarian began to say but quickly screamed out in pain which ended with a gurgle and loud thud that happened two more times which made me smile as I walked over to a nearby elevator that was shut down because of the attack.

"Nice work Bax" I said as I easily hacked into it with my omni tool and override the lockout with a two digit code so it was ready to go as I entered the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor.

**_"Its was my pleasure Marcus, Just to remind you that the security building is northwest from your location and 158 meters away" _**Baxter informed me.

"Got it" I said as the whole elevator shook and a loud booming noise rang in my ears which made me put in a quick input on my omni tool which made the elevator speed up as it only took a few seconds before the elevator stopped and opened the doors.

"Hey Baxter lets teach them what happens when they terrorize innocent people" I said as I glared at the Batarian that was pointing a shotgun at a young girl frozen in fear.

**_"Affirmative I will assist you by switching to my offensive mode" _**Baxter said as panels extended from his sides, top and underside that pushed out two long barrels from the sides, one large barrel from the underside and a mini gun type barrel from the top.

"Looks like this human wants to die fighting!" The Batarian snarled as he saw the gun in my hand and quickly aimed his shotgun at me but before he could even pull the trigger Baxter fired off two shots from his side barrels with on hitting his neck and the other one easily punching though his armor and into his stomach making him gasp in pain and sputter out blood as he collapsed to the ground.

I stepped out of the elevator and glanced around to see three more Batarians all aiming their guns at me and Baxter.

A Batarian let out a growl as he fired his assault rifle at me as I quickly dived and rolled into cover which was an destroyed advertisement post. I activated my pistol's ammo type and selected inferno rounds before opening fire at the rifle wielding alien.

I watched the Batarian crying out in pain as he tired to extinguish the fire by patting himself down which would of worked if he wasn't burning from the inside out.

"Time to die little human" I heard a Batarian said as I looked out of cover to see a Batarian aiming a pistol at the young girl still frozen with fear and shaking like a leaf.

I dashed out of cover and towards her just as the Batarian fired his gun. I dived and tightly wrapped my arms around her while the bullet went directly into my left eye before we tumbled across the ground and slammed into a wall. I grunted pain while warm blood soaked my face.

Even though it hurt like hell it was nothing compared to all the training I went through to become N7 so I steeled my nerves and took calm breaths before aiming my pistol at the Batarian and fired before more intense pain made me drop my gun and clutch my face.

I weakly smirked as the Batarian was nothing but a ice statue with a look of shock on his face. I soon changed that by picking up my gun and shooting the frozen alien to pieces.

**_"I have dealt with the other remaining threats Marcus, there are four deceased and no innocent injured or deceased at this present time" _**Baxter informed me as I turned my head to see a Batarian corpse riddled with bullets and one missing both its legs and right arm.

"Nice work as always Bax" I said as glanced at the sniffling girl on top of me.

"You okay kid?" I asked as the young girl around thirteen or fourteen with black flowing hair that stops at her neck and lightly tanned skin who continued to sniff as she stared up at me with big brown eyes.

"N-No those aliens attacked the restaurant we was eating in, my parents told me to run before the aliens found me, T-They didn't make it out" The young girl said before she cried harder as I glanced at the burning restaurant to my right.

"They was going to kill me wasn't they" She said as after she finished crying and glanced at the fresh corpses then back at me before she tightly hugged me "Thank you for saving me"

"Of course I was trained to save people and don't worry since I'm gonna keep you safe" I said as I moved her off me and slowly stood up as pain instantly wracked my body because of my damaged right eye nearly making me fall over.

**_"Marcus my scans show that you have had severe damaged sustained to your left eye, I am sorry to say that there is a low chance of 0000.1% of you ever seeing out of that eye again" _**Baxter said as he floated away from my face after he finished scanning me.

"Yeah I know that, I'm just gonna dope myself up on medi gel to stop the pain and numb the area" I said as I used the medi gel to numb the overall pain before I went into my back pack and use some bandages as a make shift eye patch.

"Alright whats your name?" I asked as I stared down at the girl who stared at me with concern on her face.

"My name is Erica Grove, Are you okay?" Erica asked me which made me chuckle.

"Don't worry about me Erica since I can barely feel a thing and my name is Marcus Blackwood by the way" I said as I gave her a smile which seemed to ease her concerns "Okay Erica I want you to listen to me carefully I'm going to go to the security building and try to get help so that the aliens will go away before finding away to get you and everyone else off Elysium and someplace safe" I said as I locked eyes with her "So promise me that you stay close to me and listen to my instructions when I give them"

"Okay Marcus I will" Erica said with a surprisingly serious face.

"Good, Bax I want you to hack into any working security cameras and give me updates on any of the Batarians on this floor and see what the situation at the security building is like" I said as we began walking northwest.

**_"Understood It will take me a couple of minutes since a few of the cameras are now disabled" _**Baxter said as he floated behind me to protect the back. Though it didn't take us a long time before we ran into more Batarians.

I ordered Erica to hide and to Bax to stay with her so he can focus on the cameras while I proceeded to engage them in a fire fight that lasted a couple of minutes before we continued to the security building.

Baxter informed me that there was a a small group of Batarians trying to break into the security building that is holding a lot of civilians along with the security guards that are trying to fend off the Batarians but are slowly loosing ground.

I thanked him before rushing over their and stared at over twenty five or so Batarians shooting at the windows of the large security building with the metal door that currently have charges attached to them.

Erica took shelter in a book shop before Baxter and me when on the assault as we fought the Batarians.

Though with the help of the security guards from the windows taking pot shots they went down easily. Erica ran over to me before we entered the security building.

I instantly went over to the security chief named Dean Romero to get a better understanding of the attack to which he said was a random and unprovoked attack as the Batarians are properly looking for more slaves to join them.

After getting all I could out of him I told him to take me to the main office where I had enough equipment to send the alliance a massage to bring reinforcements and got Baxter to relay that same message to any passing alliance ships in the area.

After doing that a guy named Samuel Flint who is a tech specialist wanted my help fixing up the security droids that was in the storage because he was impressed that I made Baxter with my own hands.

When I finished decking the droids out with better shields and upgraded weapons I got the doctor Alice Stone to check out my eye and she told me that she was sorry that she couldn't do much with the lack of equipment they had but managed to do enough so that it will heal and won't get an infection.

She also advised me not to use too much medi gel as she doesn't want me having at itchy trigger finger.

I got some food for Erica while I fixed Baxter who took some damage and after resting for a little while Baxter let me and everyone else know that a large group of Batarians are coming and that the Alliance have sent the necessary aid and reinforcements to help win the fight.

It took awhile to help Dean get the people who were willing to fight in advantage positions, set up the droids and traps with Sam and get everyone not willing or able to fight to the escape pods with the help of Alice.

Erica wanted to stay but I told her that it would be much safer to go while there is no enemies. She was sad and made me promise to stay alive before she went.

Then fire fight started when the person leading the Batarians activated my inferno trap that set him and five others ablaze before all hell broke loose as both sides were rapidly loosing people.

Since Dean was badly wounded with a couple of bullet holes in his stomach and leg and myself losing my entire right arm from a grenade I ordered him and everyone else injured to fall back and take the remaining escape pods.

He was absolutely against the plan because he was hard headed and wasn't going to leave a seriously injured man to die.

I just told him that it will take a lot to kill an N7 marine especially one who is pissed off that he was interrupted on shore leave, fueled by the pain of losing an eye and is motivated by all the innocent people dying.

He just said that he knew that I was some sort of dangerous and deadly person the moment he laid eyes on me he just didn't know if it was either from the drugs that made me dangerous and deadly or years of combat experience.

Dean gave me a strong pat on the back and told me that we can have a round of drinks when I survive this. I simply told him to get his wound looked at before we start making dinner plans which made him laugh as he limped off with the rest of people firing as they left.

Before it was just me and about thirty angry Batarians with a hell of a lot more coming from what I picked up from their radio chatter.

Baxter told me that there would be a slim chance of me winning this fight in my current condition because of my lack of depth perception, ability to hold a gun and all the medi gel coursing though my body which made me laugh and thank him

I took in a deep breath and raised the assault rifle that I took from the armory before I got behind a window to use a cover and activated the shield generator at the entrance of the security building to stop them from coming in and began to open fire on the lot of them as they attacked me and Baxter with everything that they got.

* * *

><p>"And then some alliance soldiers came and helped take out the remaining few" I said as I downed my drink while Tony just gave me slightly drunken laugh.<p>

"Ah man that was a hell of a story Marc takes me back to the first contact war" Tony said as he downed his own drink and picked up the bottle to pour more but it was empty.

"Looks like we drank the whole thing" I said with a smile.

"So what happened to that young girl and everyone else?" Tony asked me as I was about to say something until a strong hand landed on my shoulder.

"Well old man let me just say that after this crazy bastard held them all off and the moment we was fixed up and ready to leave the hospital together we went to a bar and I got him a drink then he got me a drink to celebrate not dying then we kept on getting each other drinks to this very day while everyone else keeps us out of trouble" Dean said with a laugh as I stood up and gave him a strong pat on the back.

"Don't tell me you're drunk again dad, I swear one of these days I'm ain't gonna help you and let your hangover teach you a lesson" Erica said with a scowl on her face as she stared up at me.

"I thought I told you that I don't get drunk at best I get a little buzz" I said with a smile before being hugged by Alice and shaking hands with Samuel.

"I don't know why he drinks so much it's almost as bad as Sam and tech" Alice said with a grin on her face.

"Hey I might happen to really like tech but at least I'm not addicted to it" Sam retorted as he cleaned his thin rim glasses "Oh and speaking of tech Marcus I sent you the upgrades for your visor, arm and Baxter, sorry it took so long I just had so many ideas"

"Yeah and you say you're not addicted" I said with a laugh which made Sam chuckle.

**_"Marcus I can confirm that Samuel sent you the necessary upgrades for you and myself that is waiting for you at home, Also captain Anderson just sent you a message that I put in your personal file" _**Baxter said as he floated next to Sam.

"Alright thanks" I said as placed a hand on Tony's shoulder "Tony I'm gonna get going now otherwise Erica is going to give me hell later"

"Okay Marc it was fun drinking with you, come back soon alright and I'll share one of my stories" Tony said as he gave me a firm slap on my back which seemed to get rid of any lingering drowsiness as I smiled at him.

"Damn looks like my break is over" Dean said as a women was screaming about a thief "I'll talk to you guys later"

We all nodded our heads as we watched Dean bolt out of the door and sprint after a young man clutching a bag as he ran pass.

"Me and Sam have to head out or we're gonna be late for our reservations" Alice said as she gave me, Erica and Tony a hug.

"You guys are going to that fancy sushi place right?" I asked while Sam simply nodded his head and formed a large grin.

"Yeah its called Ryuusei and all I had to do was install a couple of new security cameras and fix one of the floor purification tanks to get ourselves a table" Sam said while I simply smirked.

"Glad to see a fellow tech genius finally getting some recognition for once" I said as me and Sam fist bumped.

"Alice can you get me some spicy tuna rolls with wasabi and soy sauce?" Erica asked with a smile on her face which made Alice pull her into another hug.

"Of course I will sweetie since I know Marcus can't cook at all" Alice said as she shoot me a sly grin while Erica just laughed.

"Very funny Alice at least I can take an elevator without freaking out that it will get stuck" I said which made Sam chuckle as Alice simply glared at me but soon smiled.

"Come Alice lets go, It was nice chatting with everyone" Sam said as he led Alice out of the bar.

"Get me some spicy chicken ramen" I called out while Sam simply gave me a thumbs up as he left while I sighed a placed a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"You need any help cleaning up the place before I go?" I asked as Tony simply shook his head.

"Nah I couple of old friends of mine are coming to play some black jack and those idiots wouldn't care if they played cards in a varren's shit pit as long as they had booze and food" Tony said with a laugh which made me chuckle since he was slightly true.

"Goodbye uncle Tony" Erica said as she gave Tony a hug.

"I'll be seeing ya princess" Tony said as he ruffled Erica's hair which annoyed her slightly and me as well since took me hours to get it how she wanted it.

"Take care of them okay rust bucket" Tony said as he tapped Baxter on the top of his body.

**_"I told you a number of 110 times Thomas that my name is Baxter not rust buck and I continue to do just that" _**Baxter said as he followed me and Erica out the bar.

"Okay since you're annoyed with me for drinking how can I make it up for you this time" I said as I glanced down at Erica who gain a thoughtful look on her face as she tapped her chin.

"I want a puppy and some credits" Erica said with a smile.

"I'll build you a puppy so how much credits?" I asked as she formed a large smile.

"Twenty five thousand credits since there's a new phone coming out quite soon, please if you get it I promise I'll pay to you back" She begged as she gave me the puppy dog face which made me sigh.

"And what exactly is this new phone?" I said which made her hug me tightly.

"Its a Salarian designed phone called Galaxy talker since you can talk to anyone in the galaxy no matter where they are and also sync it up with your omni tool which you have yet to buy me which is something you can get for my up coming birthday in a two months" Erica said as she gave a sweet smile.

"Did you get all that Baxter?" I asked as Baxter floated next to me.

**_"I did do you want me to send it to your personally file at home?" _**Baxter said as he waited for my response.

"Yeah unless Erica gets good grades on her report card then you can delete the recording" I said as I sent a shuttle over to us.

"Is that fair Erica?" I asked as I got into the shuttle.

"Alright its a deal so start saving up dad and make sure the puppy is the cutest thing I ever saw" Erica said with a determined look as she and Baxter got into the shuttle as it took us home.


	6. The story that makes a Survivor

**_Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor_**

**_I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other Oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolf is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki._**

* * *

><p><p>

_**The story that makes a Survivor**_

_Alright everyone listen up its a simply search and rescue mission for a missing pioneer team, so keep your eyes open and keep your fingers off the trigger unless I give the order_

The voice of corporal Toombs filled with determination and tiredness rang inside my head as I threw off my white tank top and walked over to the dark blue punching bag.

_Shepard, Gustavo, Xavier and Summers you four will lead a mini squad to help search this place while me and my team set up a command base in the center of the __colony, report what you lot find in a couple of hours before coming back_

_Yes sir!_

I remembered Corporal Toombs, my younger self and a couple of my fellow soldiers saying as I began to throw solid punches against the punching bag making it rock back and forth with each hit.

_All squad leaders report!_

_This is Summers sir, nothing in the east we're heading back_

_No sight of the pioneer team in the south side of the colony coming back Shepard out_

_Gustavo here got no readings around the west side returning to the base_

_Sir after a long search we turned up nothing in the north side it might take a couple of minutes to return Xavier out_

_Damn it alright when you guys make it back we'll head to the rendezvous site for extraction_

All those voices said as I began to do some quick jabs at an even pace while sweat began to run down my forehead.

_What the hell was that?_

_I don't know it felt like a damn earthquake or something!?_

_Everyone calm down, Xavier run a scan for what caused it_

_Got it sir, What the that! it can't be? Sir whatever it is there are three of them and they're coming to our location at a fast rate!_

_Alright everyone get to the rendezvous site on the double now!_

All the voices said with urgency and slight fear which made me tighten my fist and increase the power of my punches as I grunted with each hit.

_Why are there Thresher maws on this colony!_

_It doesn't matter everyone just get to the extraction zone now!_

All the voices shouted with fear as loud roars exploded in my mind making me growl in anger and begin to add strong kicks and knees that made the metal stand holding the punching bag shake and rattle.

GOD DAMN IT THEIR EVERYWHERE! UHHH!

SARAH NO! YOU DAMN OVER GROWN WORMS I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!

GUSTAVO GET BACK HERE NOW!

LOOK OUT SIR AHHH!

XAVIER DAMN IT!

The voices screamed in utter pain and anger as I yelled out in frustration as I tightly grabbed the punching bag and yanked it off the support chain before throwing it across the room.

_Damn it Shepard let me go and get to the extraction zone now soldier that's an order._

_That ain't gonna happen sir now come on before they come back!._

_Damn Shepard listen to me whatever those maws spit got into my blood stream and I'm already starting to feel the effects of whatever it is and I don't wanna be living in a hospital for the rest of my life while my body gets destroyed from the inside out listen I know it hurts but it's what guys like us sign up for when we join the military so don't bother wasting tears over a few grunts and don't you dare throw away your life to save your pain in the ass captain when you already got a long way to go in these god damn career or me and the rest of the squad are gonna haunt your sorry ass ahaha ack! ack!_

_Y-Yes sir its been an honor fighting along side you and the squad_

_Its been a honor fighting with you to Shepard I'll know you'll make us proud, now get to that extraction zone and let the alliance know that this colony is done for, I'm gonna give these worms some serious heart burn ahahah_

_Yes sir!_

I let out a cry of pure sorrow and rage as I stared at the large mirror and saw a bunch of thresher maws. I glared at them and threw a right punch that cracked the glass before slumped to my knees and just watched the blood drip from my bloody sliced up hand.

"Damn it why after this time does it still hurt so much" I muttered to myself as I remembered getting into the extraction shuttle and telling the pilot what happened before passing out from exhaustion. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh as I stood up and walked over to my tank top.

I wrapped it around my hand and left the training room as a jingling noise made my glance down to see the four dog tags around my neck which had the names Sarah Summers, Justin Xavier, Freddy Gustavo and Christopher Toombs on them.

I clutched them tightly and closed my eyes as I said a small prayer for them.

"As long as you guys keep watching over me I'll continue to fight and make you lot proud" I said softly as I opened my eyes as a few fellow soldiers entered the room and let out a gasp of shock as I quickly entered the elevator.


	7. The story that makes a Butcher

**_Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor_**

**_I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other Oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolf is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki._**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>The story that makes a Butcher<strong>_

_Soldiers you all know what these Batarians did on Elysium and properly to other colonies who couldn't call for help so stay calm and fight hard since they get themselves into combat on a regular basis_

_Yes ma'am!_

_Good now lets move out, Eric take us in hard and fast!_

_Tony protect the left flank!, Winston lay down some cover fire!, Lisa on my word we're going to charge in with our biotics and attack them with our shotguns!_

_Ma'am Tony and Winston are severely injured what should we do?_

_Leave them we can't waste the medi gel on people who aren't going to make it_

_ But ma'am!_

_Listen to me soldier even after we heal their wounds someone has to carry them and with those type of wounds they won't be able to walk let alone run and dodge gun fire and besides I need everyone with a gun in their hands for the final push_

_O-Okay ma'am sorry for questioning your orders_

_It's alright now everyone who is still able to fight come with me, Richard are the explosives set?_

_Yes ma'am all of them are ready to blow_

_Good now get back here this instant I'm setting them off in five minutes_

_Yes ma'am_

**_*Kaboom!*_**

_Is everyone alive?_

_There's only twenty of us left ma'am but we seem to be okay_

_We also found him ma'am in a pit of dead men, woman and Varren mostly a source of entertainment for these bastards_

_Is he still alive?_

_Yes ma'am despite his wounds he's still breathing though I can't say for how long_

_Alright then Henry get him in a shuttle and take him to Johnston to patch him up_

_Yes ma'am_

_What are we gonna do with them ma'am they decided to lay down their arms and surrender_

_P-Please humans we give up, we don't want to die,_

_Do you know what the word ironic means? because you begging for your life right now is exactly the way many innocent people begged you and your race to spare them if you didn't already made them slaves. And seeing how all of you were fighting so hard despite our overwhelming numbers you properly have a back up plan and will likely recruit more young and naive or old and racist Batarians to join your cause of freeing the galaxy of us humans and attack more colonies just so you can get revenge for this day_

_N-No we won't do that! P-Please I'm sorry forgive us! I'm so-! ***Bang!***_

_Execute the rest of them, secure all possible exits and kill any__ one who is trying to retreat__ and lastly lets give our fallen brothers and sisters a proper burial when we return_

_Yes ma'am_

_***Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!***_

"V!" A voice shouted which snapped me out of my vivid memories and into the darkness of my bedroom where a shadowy figure was looming over me.

My N7 training kicked in and I instantly flared up with biotics and threw my left hand out sending the source of the voice away from me with a biotic push.

A loud thud and groan let me knew that the attack landed. I used this time to quickly take out the pistol I keep underneath my pillow and aim it at the figure I could now see since my eyes began to adjust to the darkness.

Though before I could do anything else I flew out of my bed and held in the air incapable of moving as the figure stood up as they kept their right arm covered in biotics extended.

"Damn V that's the last time I wake you up" A now familiar voice said with a chuckle as they walked over to the door and turned the lights on allowing me to see my brother standing there with a grin on his face.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I asked with a confusing tone,

"I'm here because you called me yesterday saying that you was going to have a few drinks in Chora's den and that you wanted me to meet you at your apartment so you wouldn't break anything in a drunken stupor, I had to do some over time so when I made it here your apartment door was ripped of its frame and you was passed out on the couch with a bottle of vodka in your hand" Sirius said with a chuckle as he lowered me down onto the bed.

"Oh and by the looks of it you was trying to make a grilled cheese and tomato sandwich that was more burnt brick than tasty sandwich" He said with a smile as he showed me the burnt sandwich in the bin.

"After I carried you to bed and watched tonight biotiball match with the Krogan crushers destroying the Salarian rollers thirteen to six I went to check up on you and I saw you muttering commands in sleep and violently shaking, I called your name and shook you trying to wake you up and you responded by hitting me with an actually strong biotic push and drew a gun me" Sirius said before he gave me a concerning look I only saw he gain twice.

The first time when our mother died and the second time when our father went MIA.

"What's wrong V does it have anything to do with that payback mission for Elysium you went on a few days ago? Damn it I told Anderson you wasn't ready for a mission like that" Sirius said with a look on annoyance and anger on his face.

"No it's got nothing to do with any of that since I've been on plenty of missions before so don't go big brother mode on me alright" I said as I stopped his anger mini rant.

"I'm sorry V but what else am I suppose to do when my little sister is having nightmares which hasn't happen again since you was fifteen" Sirius said as he stared at me.

"Nothing because I'm grown woman for gods sake which means I don't need my big brother constantly worrying about every little thing I do" I said as I got off my bed and walked out of my room with Sirius following me.

"I know that you're a woman I can tell from the amount of alcohol you consume a day and from the scars that only a Krogan would love but I'm way older than you which means you are my little sister so its my job to worry about you so spill it since I'm not going anywhere until you do so" Sirius said in a commanding big brother tone which made me let out an annoyed sigh and place myself on the cozy black couch.

"Alright you wanna know what's bothering me, its the fact that I'm now known as the damn butcher of torfan from the higher ups in alliance and everyone who wants to hear the story of the biotic bitch that sent countless soldiers to their deaths to ferociously wipe out surrendering Batarians without mercy" I spat with anger rising in my voice as I remembered when a couple of asshole veterans where talking blatantly about me as I entered the mess hall.

"I'm sure not everyone thinks that way" Sirius said as he rested a comforting hand on my shoulder making me sigh.

"You're right the only people who seems to understand my actions is Blackwood and Shepard" I said as I smirked slightly as I remembered when John and Marcus started a fight with those assholes and we.

"Well if you want my advice if you think you did was the right choice then stick by your decision no matter what people think and say" Sirius said which made me grimace at him.

"That sounds like something dad would say" I said as I punched him in his shoulder which made him return a punch to me.

"That's because our old man did say stuff like that which is why despite his high rank with the alliance he had few people he could call friends" Sirius said as he formed a smirk "Which is also why you see hang around the same idiots after work since they are the only ones who actually stand by my side when I go against orders I don't like"

"So maybe you should stop fretting over people who are gonna dislike you, what you stand for and your opinion on things just because they can and for a whole number of reasons and start forming close bonds with the people who are actually willing to stand by you and up for you like your two buddies" Sirius said as he stood up and stretched himself.

I didn't say anything and thought about what he just said while I watched him walk over to my fridge and take out a bottle of slightly cold beer.

"Also Anderson told me that the guy you and your group rescued from that Batarian hell hole is named William McCall who just woke up and is wanting to speak to you in the doctor Michel's clinic where he is recovering" Sirius said as he took a wig from his bottle and sat down on my couch, kicked up his feet and turned my tv on to Blasto requiem for a reaper. _  
><em>

"Alright though you better be gone by the time I get back and don't finish off all of my booze" I said as I threw on a black jacket.

"Then you better hurry back" Sirius said with a laugh as I used my biotics to place my door back in place before leaving my apartment.

* * *

><p>I stood outside doctor Michel's clinic while trying not to beat the crap out of idiots who was trying to whisper that I was the butcher woman from tv. I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves as I opened the door and stared at the brown haired doctor Micheal herself helping a young man in bandages with chin length brown hair, bright green eyes, fair skin and sharp yet smooth face sit up as they saw me enter.<p>

When I saw that he had a smile on his face I began to think about what Sirius told me about making bonds and instantly forgot about all those people and gave him a firm yet equal hand shake as I pulled up a chair next to his bed and asked him why he wanted to see me after thanking me for rescuing him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that is the final psychologically profile what did you guys think. Next time begins with the attack on Eden Prime<strong>_


	8. Beacon retrieval part 1

**_ Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor_**

**_I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolff is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Eden Prime Beacon retrieval part 1 <span>_**

"You really are a mad genius aren't you Sam, I mean seriously you want to give him an actual grenade launcher that fires slugs that has the same explosive force of a mini nuke" I said with a smile on my face as I stared at the schematic for Baxter.

_"Well since you're the only person who can understand what comes out of my tech obsessed mind its only fair I come up with the more elaborate ideas" _Samuel said as his face lowered the image of schematic with his grinning pale face along with his messy yet stylish dark brown hair and dark brown eyes behind thin black glasses.

"I know and I thank you for those ideas as they saved my ass many times before but even you must have your limits" I said as I zoomed into the barrel part of the schematic "Do you even know how much iridium, dust form eezzo and graphite rods I need so this idea doesn't blow up half the galaxy when I pull the trigger?"

_"I do know that you are going to need a lot but since you made my other ideas a reality I know you won't kill us all" _Samuel said with a laugh as he adjusted his glasses before he looked back and sighed _"Gotta go Marc, Alice just reminded me of a call I need to make to a wealthy client" _

"See ya" I said as Samuel's image disappeared leaving me with the schematic. I stared at it and came up with many different ways to actual build it along with many situations of what would happen if I made a single mistake making me get frustrated and sigh as I shook my head and put the schematic into Baxter's file.

**_"Marcus, Captain Anderson would like you to meet him in the comm room along with Spectre Nihlus, LT Commander Shepard and LT Commander Wolff"_** Baxter said as he floated next to me almost extending his power cord.

"Alright Baxter I'll be back shortly do whatever you want" I said as I got out of the comfy chair and put on my black shirt that was resting on the back of it.

**_"Alright Marcus I found an article on Hanar mating which would be quite the read" _**Baxter said with delighted interest as he floated away from me as I left my room and entered the living quarters of the ship.

I glanced around the mess and stared at the other marines chatting, reading reports and eating what barely can be considered food with what the military provides.

Some of them waved and others nodded their heads as I made my way to the elevator and pressed the button. It took only to a couple seconds before the elevator showed up allowing me to enter.

I pressed the button for the first deck and listened to the sounds of the ship before the door opened. I walked out and stared at the command deck and the CIC in front of me with everyone carrying out their tasks for today.

I saw navigator Pressly just finished chatting with Verana who was looking annoyed as she walked over to me.

"You okay V?" I asked as we walked passed the elevator and made our way to the comm room.

"Pressly just pissing me off" Verana said as she let out a sigh "Can you believe he doesn't trust Nihlus just because he's a turian"

"Why because of the contact war that happened what?, thirty years ago" I said.

"Yeah he says that it runs in his family since his grandfather fought in the war that he and none of us older than captain Anderson fought in which means there shouldn't be any bad blood with the new generation" Verana said with a scowl on her tan face.

"Look V I understand why you are mad since bigotry and racists piss me off as well but I also get why Pressly doesn't trust Nihlus because lets face it the turians didn't exactly greet us with cookies and booze and Nihlus isn't mister sunshine either" I said as I stopped in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder "But as long as Pressly isn't compromising the mission and our lives because of his dislike for Nihlus and any other turian that we have to work with its best not to get worked up over"

After I said that I saw her let out a sigh and take a breath before shrugging my hand off and walking forward.

"Alright I understand it just annoys me that after thirty years of the damn war happening some turians and humans are trying to be peaceful and get pass that event but many people like terra firma are ruining it because they can't let go of the past" Verana said as I caught up with her.

"I know maybe it will take more than thirty years to stop all of that nonsense" I said as I gave her a small smile as we saw John who just finished talking with Jenkins and doctor Chakwas as they walked away.

Jenkins with a large grin on his face and doctor Chakwas with a grimace.

"What was all that about?" Verana asked as John simply shook his head and frowned slightly.

"Its Jenkins he's too gun ho about the mission" John said as he crossed his arms.

"Why it's just a simple mission?" Verana said which made John sigh again.

"That's what I told him but he just said that he can finally prove himself like Marc did during the blitz, V during Torfan and myself on Akuze" John said as I gave him a strong pat on his shoulder.

"Well I for one wouldn't call those moments in our lives the best but the least we can do is keep the kid alive" Verana said as me and John nodded our heads in agreement.

"Oh just a fair warning before we go in, Joker pissed off the captain again" Verana said making me sigh and John chuckled as we entered the comm room.

* * *

><p>"Good I was hoping you three would come first it will give us a chance to talk" Nihlus said as he turned to face the three us.<p>

"About what?" Verana asked as she glanced around "And where's captain Anderson"

"He'll be with us shortly though I wanted to know more about this world we're going to..eden prime I've heard that it's quite beautiful" Nihlus said

"It is, I took my daughter there for her birthday once it was peaceful" I said as I remembered the frown Maria had when we had to leave and all the pictures Baxter took.

"Yes I heard that it became something of a symbol for your people" Nihlus said as he crossed his arms "Proof that humans cannot only establish colonies but also protect them too but how safe is it, really?"

"Is that suppose to be a threat Nihlus?" John asked as he took a step forward.

"No think of it as a warning, your people are still newcomers and the galaxy can be a very dangerous place for naivety" Nihlus said as he stared at all three of us with narrowed eyes "I wonder if the Alliance is truly ready for this?"

"Ready for what?" I asked as the door opened up and captain Anderson walked over to us. Verana, John and myself all quickly saluted.

"At ease and don't worry it's time you three understand that this mission is more than a simple shakedown run" Anderson said as we lowered our arms.

"I already figured that out sir the moment you wanted me to assist engineer Adam on making sure that the stealth systems are operational, though I just want to know what we are using them for" I said as Anderson nodded his head.

"We're making a covert pick up with a research team on Eden Prime" Anderson said as he sat down on a chair before Nihlus, Verana John and myself followed suit.

"And what exactly are we picking up that's so top secret?" Verana asked as she leaned back slightly.

"The research team unearthed some kind of beacon during a excavation" Anderson said as he gained a hard look on his face "It's Prothean"

"What I thought the protheans vanished fifty thousand years ago!?" John exclaimed with a look of shock on his face that matched mine and Verana's.

"Yes I know this so worrisome since the last time humanity made a discovery like this it jumped our technology two hundred years" Anderson said as he regained a professional look to him "And eden prime doesn't have the facilities to handle something like this which is why we need to bring the beacon back to the citadel for proper study"

"Alright then I guess there is a reason why your here Nihlus" I said as Nihlus shook his head.

"True but that's not the only reason, I going to evaluate you three on the mission" Nihlus said as I gave him a wary glance.

"Why?" Verana asked.

"You guys know that the alliance has been pushing for a place on the council for a long time in shaping interstellar policy and the only way we can show the council and the rest of the galaxy humanity as a whole is ready to play in the big leagues is to have a couple of our people as spectres" Anderson said as he planted a hand on Verana's shoulder.

"Which is why I put all of your names forward as worthy candidates" Nihlus said as a look of shock appeared on all of our faces.

"Why did you put our names forward?" John asked.

"For many reasons, Blackwood when you turned on a tv a couple of months ago no one could stop talking about what you did during elysium while some people still talk about it which shows that you have bravery, heroism, courageousness and leadership which is the skills we seek but it's rare we find it all in one person" Nihlus said as he stared at me with a hint of a smile.

"Wolff despite what many people say about your grim actions on Torfan and the colorful nickname butcher of torfan you showed outstanding efficiency for the mission which makes you a valuable asset to have in the specters and someone I can respect" Nihlus said as he gave Verana a solid nod and got one in return.

"And Shepard despite the loses on Akuze you cannot deny it's made you a better solider as you care for you fellow brothers and sisters along with innocents civilians which pushes you beyond what is needed to have the best outcome with the least amount of civilian causality which is something the council themselves holds in high regards when it comes to specters operating outside of the rules" Nihlus said as he and John had a strong hand shake.

"Overall I say you three are perfect candidates but like i said I'll need to evaluate you three so eden prime will be only the first of missions we would be working together" Nihlus said as all three of us nodded our heads in agreement.

"Alright then, Captain how do you want this mission to play out?" I asked as Anderson pulled out a data pad and showed us a map of Eden prime with a small blinking red dot.

"It's simple Marcus you will be in charge of the ground time that will consist of Wolff, Shepard, Alenko and Jenkins you lot will make your way to the beacon that will be at the dig site with the researchers and two twelve assigned to accompany them and bring the beacon back asap, Nihlus will join to observe you three so try to make a good impression" Anderson said as he handed me the data pad.

"Alright sir we'll get suit up now" I said as all three of headed to the door as the speakers crackled on making us stop.

_**"Captain we got a problem!" **_Joker's voice came from the comm in a urgent shout.

"What's wrong Joker?" Anderson asked with a look of slight worry on his face.

_**"We just got a transmission from Eden Prime, it's coming from the two twelve" **_Joker said as we all saw Anderson steel himself.

"Show us" Anderson said as a video appeared with marines running and shooting at something off screen.

_"Get down!" _A female voice yelled as a woman wearing white and dark pink armor tackled a male marine just before a couple of bullets tore through a tree.

_"We are under attack!, I repeat we are under attack from unknown enemies and taking heavy causalities!"_ A male marine shouted before taking a bullet straight to the chest which tore through his shields making him cough up blood as he crashed onto his back making us stare up at the sky_"W-We...can't ...evac... they came out of nowhere, we need-!"_

Suddenly the clouds parted revealing a giant dark blue claw like ship giving off purple electric bursts as it flew higher and higher into the sky.

I glanced around and saw that everyone had a look of utter confusion and shock at what we've just seen. Whoever the marines are fighting against continued shooting taking out a bunch of the marines also the person who picked up the camera as the video tumbled along the ground before we saw nothing but static.

_**"That's it sir the transmission cuts off there, No comm traffic either just goes dead"**_ Joker said with a sad, quite tone in his voice.

"Joker I want you to reverse and hold it at thirty eight point five" Anderson ordered before the video went in reverse and stopped at the claw ship.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Verana asked as we all stared at the claw ship.

"I don't know I never seen a ship like that before" I said as John nodded his head in agreement.

"Statues report?" Anderson asked as he continued to stare at the claw ship.

_**"Seventeen minutes out captain**, _Joker said.

"Alright then Joker take us in fast and quite, this mission just got a whole lot complicated" Anderson said as he turned to John, Verana and myself "You three get ready"

"Yes sir!" John, Verana and myself saluted as we rushed to our equipment.

* * *

><p>I turned to my left and stared at Verana who is wearing a dark blue medium guardian combat armor with the N7 insignia on the right side of her chest, a gauntlet on her left hand and finished checking to see if her N7 Crusader shotgun and N7 Eagle heavy pistol was in working order before made her biotics flare over her body and forming a thin protective barrier.<p>

She smiled at me as she tied her light caramel brown hair into a ponytail.

I smiled back and turned to my right and stared at Shepard who is wearing dark grey heavy defender combat armor that has N7 insignia on the left side of his chest along with red lines running down his right arm. He finished loading his M-55 Argus assault rifle and strapped it to his back. He placed his combat knife in its sheath that is attached to his left thigh before giving me a strong pat on the shoulder.

Both Kaidan and Jenkins finished suiting up in light Hydra combat armor and doing last minute checks on their stinger pistols before nodding at me to which I nodded back.

After I finished getting into my nano muscle suit and syncing up my cybernetic arm that has the N7 insignia on the shoulder. I pressed two buttons on my omni tool making my eye patch start up and extend into a grey recon hood with dark green lights.

I pressed another button making my recon hood turn back into an eye patch. Many huds started to display my entire body, armor, shields, weapon conditions and Baxter's drone icon which is currently offline.

"Baxter run a full diagnostics" I said as I began to check my custom built weapons on my weapon locker that are styled from past military weaponry and based on the N7 graded weaponry which is a black and red Beretta M9 heavy pistol, a grey and blue M16 assault rifle with an extended barrel and a green and brown Dragunov SVU sniper rifle with the scope linked up to my eye patch and built in selective fire.

"Health, Shields, Armor and drone body are at 100 percent" Baxter's voice said inside my left ear "Now testing different modes"

"Protector Mode" Baxter said as I stared at my arm and saw the muscle tendon like armor gain a scale like texture "Is running perfectly"

"Good" I said as the scale like texture went back to normal.

"Power Mode" Baxter said as I felt lighter than before and threw a faster than normal punch "Is working at appropriate levels" The light feeling went away.

"Cloak Mode" Baxter said as my arm perfectly matched the ground to the smallest detail then went invisible "Is in top condition and all the other spec, components and functions are also at top condition"

"Great thanks" I said as my arm became visible again before I looked up at Verana, John, Kaidan and Jenkins staring at me with smirks on their faces "What?"

"Nothing I'm just impressed with that armor of yours being able to do all of that" John said with a grin.

"It must of taken you long time to make it" Kaidan said with an interested look on his face.

"Not really since I spent a couple of minutes modifying Baxter to be able to do the really difficult parts and besides that it was a piece of cake" I said.

"Can you make me one sir?" Jenkins asked as he stared at my nano muscle suit with the same look a Krogan has when faced with many powerful foes.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind having one, think you can boost my biotics?" Verana asked with a playful smile on her face making me sigh.

"I can't make you guys one because it took a lot of credits to make this one and the fact it takes a lot of time to get it into working condition and still needs a few tweaks so I don't want to risk any of your lives on a technical error which can range from the suit cutting off your oxygen tanks, having the shields fry you in a instant or even have the armor break apart after one shot" I said as Jenkins let out a forced chuckled.

"Y-Your joking right sir?" He asked making me grin slightly which eased him.

"I am though you should see the prototypes before asking for one of my suits Jenkins it might change your mind" I said as I turned to leave while Verana gave me a strong slap on my shoulder.

"Even so I want one so make sure it doesn't kill me or I'm suing you mister terra star right Jenkins" Verana said with a laugh while Jenkins chuckled weakly.

"Alright enough lets make our way to the shuttle bay" John said as we all made our way over to the elevator and went down.

* * *

><p>"You not coming with us Nihlus?" Jenkins asked as Nihlus finished checking his Raptor assault rifle before shaking his head.<p>

"No I work better alone" Nihlus said as he stared at the loading bay doors.

"Nihlus will be scouting ahead and to evaluate you three" Anderson said as I simply nodded my head.

_**"Approaching drop point one!" **_Joker's voice came over the comm as the hanger loading bay doors opened up revealing the red sky filled with thick smoke and the sounds of gun fire in the distance. Nihlus jumped out and ran down a path as the Normandy took off.

It only took a couple of minutes before we reached the second drop point.

"Remember Blackwood the beacon is a top priority, civilians are secondary" Anderson said as I nodded my head again before John, Verana, Kaidan, Jenkins and myself leapt out.

* * *

><p>"Ship perimeter secure, commander" Kaidan said as I glanced behind me and watched the Normandy leave.<p>

"Alright everyone you know the mission now lets complete it" I said as we walked down a path with Verana and Kaidan taking point, Jenkins in the center while John and myself brought up the rear.

We continued to walk down the path until a distant sound caught my attention.

"Everyone hold up" I said as the sound got closer and turned into the recognizable sound of a drone "Find cover!"

Everyone nodded their heads as Verana, John and Kaidan ducked down behind the nearest large rock while I quickly rushed behind a thick tree just as two slick dark blue drones with glowing blue lights and a mini gun attached to the bottom whizzed out behind a tree and flew down our pathway.

"Jenkins find better cover your exposed" I said in a hushed yell as the right side of his body was sticking out from a tree. Jenkins glanced at the drones before he dashed out of cover and suddenly got shot straight through the chest leaving a light blue hole.

"JENKINS!" John shouted as the drones continued to fire on Jenkins making his body shake and stumble. John quickly aimed his rifle and fired three times dropping one drone that is now sparking and sputtering while I aimed my own rifle and fired twice making the last drone explode.

As scraps of the drone rained down we all ran over to Jenkins who had a distant look in his eyes and blood dripping from his nose and mouth.

I scanned him with my ommi tool and stared at the heart rate monitor which was flat making me sigh and watch Kaidan kneel down and close Jenkins eyes.

"Damn it, they ripped straight through his shields he didn't stand a chance" Kaidan said as he, Verana and John stared at me.

"Yeah they must have some serious firepower to puncture his shields in one shot" Verana said as John crouched down and gently removed Jenkins dog tags.

"Alright we'll see that he gets a proper burial and let his family know once the mission is over" I said as I stared at everyone while John tightly held Jenkins dog tags before putting it in a pouch "But I need all of you to focus on the mission, understood"

"Aye, Aye sir" Kaidan said with a strong nod.

"Don't worry we're solid right John?" Verana said with a concerned look as John stared at Jenkins body before nodding his head and staring at me with fire in his eyes.

"Good lets move out and keep your guard up" I said as everyone nodded their heads as we continued down the path way with our weapons at the ready and fingers on the triggers.

"More drones!" Kaidan shouted as we all dived into the nearest cover while light blue bullets whizzed passed us and hit the surrounding trees and rocks leaving smoking holes in them.

"Wolff, Alenko take the three on the right, Shepard we'll take the four on the right" I ordered as the drones continued to fire at our cover or thick trees and large rocks.

"Got it!" Verana shouted as her and Kaidan's biotic energy began to emit of their bodies "Kaidan hold them still and I'll send them flying"

"Yes ma'am" Kaidan said as he threw out his right hand and encased three of the drones in biotic energy holding them in place as they struggled to aim their mounted guns at Kaidan.

I glanced at Verana who was building up biotic energy in her right hand before she quickly leaned out of cover and extended her hand sending a wave of energy that ripped the bark off trees and uprooted rocks as Kaidan released the drones allowing them to get swept away in the biotic storm and slam into trees before getting crushed by the wave and exploded.

Verana smirked at me to which I nodded in return before turning to face John who already reloading his rifle.

"How about a quick distract and kill?" John suggested as I nodded my head before he counted up to three. When he reached three we both dashed out of cover and fired at drones making them fly around to try and dodge the bullets as we both stopped firing and flung ourselves behind a large rock and reloaded our guns.

I took a quick breath and nodded at John before we both rolled out of cover and into a perfect crouch and riddled the drones with a burst of well aimed shots. Each of us filling the machines with four bullets.

"Nice" John simply said as we fist bumped while Kaidan and Verana walked over to us.

"That was cool but our attack was better" Verana said with a smirk as she slapped Kaidan on his back while I shook my head with a small grin.

"Whatever lets head to the beacon" I said as we all continued down the path way. Gun fire suddenly rang out making us increase our pace as we saw the female marine from the video wearing the white and dark pink armor running away from a couple of strange looking mechs with glowing flashlights for faces that are firing at her.

she managed to duck down behind a large stone pillar that quickly began to be riddled with bullets.

"Everyone take down the treats!" I ordered as we raced over to the woman and fired at the weird mechs taking down three while the remaining three fired back making us duck down.

Kaidan managed to take down one with a well placed head shot while Verana crushed one with her biotics and John dropped the final one with five shots to the torso.

"The area is secure, I can't see anymore targets" Verana said as she lowered her gun while her biotic energy faded away.

"Thanks for the help I wasn't sure I was going to make it" The woman wearing the white and dark pink armor said as she let out tired pants. After she regained her breath she gave us a smile.

"Who are you solider?, are you with the two twelve?" I asked as the dark pink and white armor woman who saluted me.

"Yes commander, I'm gunnery chief Ashley Williams of the two twelve" Ashley said as she lowered her arm.

"Are you hurt williams?" John asked as I stared at the burn marks on parts of her armor.

"I'm alright sir, just a few scraps and burns though I got lucky compared to the rest of two twelve" Ashley said as a sad look appeared on her face "We was patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit, we tired to get off a distress call but they cut off our communications and I was left fighting for my life"

"What happened to the rest of your squad?" Verana asked as Ashley motioned to a male solider who was impaled on a large metallic spike covered in fresh blood which made me sigh and look away while John tightly gripped his gun.

"Can you tell us anything about the enemy we're dealing with here?" I asked as I glanced at one of the weird mech we just put down.

"Yes sir I think what we are facing is the geth" Ashley said which shocked me the moment I heard that name.

"The geth!?, it can't be them they haven't been seen outside the veil in over two hundred years" Kaidan said with a confusing tone as he spoke "Why would they attack here of all places?"

"Isn't it obvious Lt the geth are an advance group of ai and tech seeing as their drones were able to easily get through Jenkins shields and armor, they must be after the beacon to further increase their technology" I said as I remembered my tech teacher telling us about how dangerous the geth are when the they fought against Quarians and took their home world.

"If that's the case then we have to hurry to the dig site, I'll inform Nihlus" John said as he pressed a couple buttons on his omni tool and began to tell Nihlus what we just learned.

"Williams care to join us?" John asked as he finished talking while Ashley reloaded her assault rifle while I saw a look of determination in her eyes.

"Aye, Aye sir it's time for payback" Ashley said with a sharp nod.

"Understand this Williams we are on a retrieval mission for the beacon, with rescuing civilians as a secondary objective not killing geth we come across got it" Verana said with a serious tone in her voice as I saw the determination diminish slightly in Ashley's eyes.

"Understood ma'am I won't jeopardize the mission" Ashley said as Verana placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder.

"Listen chief even though you want to get revenge the alliance needs the beacon so if we do run into anymore geth I'll make sure they can't retreat so make your shots count" Verana said with a smirk as she moved her hand away from Ashley's shoulder and made her biotic energy flare around her hand making Ashley grin and nod her head in agreement.

"Alright lets go get the beacon" I said as we all headed up the slope while I brought up the map Anderson gave us and stared at the red dot that we was getting closer to.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for taking so long had life problems. Anyway the next chapter Shepard, Marcus and Verana each get effected by the beacon<br>**


	9. Beacon retrieval part 2

**_Mass Effect: The Butcher, The Hero and The Survivor_**

**_I do not own anything to do with the mass effect universe since all of that belongs to Bioware and EA. I only own my Oc Marcus Blackwood and any other oc character's I decide to make while Verana Wolff is owned by Ketsueki No Kuki._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Eden Prime Beacon retrieval part 2<span>_**

"Yes sir, the beacon its gone" I informed Anderson as I scanned the empty dig site and only saw multiple foot prints all jumbled around to get a clear reading, blood from various members of the two twelve and marks where bullets entered the ground.

"Ashley Williams of the two twelve has joined us and thinks that it was taken to where the researchers and two thirty two are staying so we're going to check there"

"Alright I'll let Nihlus know, keep me updated" Anderson's voice came from my omni tool.

"Also sir you should know that the geth are here, we already put down a lot of them and we lost Jenkins just as we touched down to a bunch of their drones" I said as Anderson let out a sigh.

"W-We will give him a burial and inform his family once you have returned, remember get the beacon before the geth does" Anderson ordered with slight worry in his voice before he hanged up while I glanced up at everyone else who was watching out for more geth.

"The mission hasn't changed guys, Ashley since you know where the researchers camp is you lead the way" I said as Ashley nodded her head before we left the dig site by going up a slop.

"So Williams have you seen a turian spectre running around?" Verana asked as I watched her walk up beside the gunnery chief while scanning the surrounding area.

"There aren't any turians on eden prime, not sure if I was able to tell you if he or she was spectre anyway" Ashley said as Kaidan as he walked over to the both of them.

"Well you would if you see him, carries enough firepower to wipe out an whole platoon" Kaidan said with slight admiration his voice as I landed my hand on his shoulder.

"Luckily he's fighting with us otherwise we'll have a hell of a fight, Right John?" I said with a grin on my face as John chuckled slightly.

"I don't know with my combat abilities, V's biotics and your tech skills we might be able to subdue him" John said as me and Verana nodded our heads in agreement.

"Well like I said no turians but I'll be sure to let you guys handle him just in case" Ashley said with a small smile on her face.

"Smoke" Verana suddenly said making us stop and stare at her.

"What smoke?" John replied as V just pointed making us turn our heads to see the thick black billows of smoke in the distance.

"See smoke" Verana said as I took off in a sprint.

"Lets move!" I said as we all ran towards the smoke silently hoping that it isn't bad as we think.

* * *

><p>Once we got there we saw dead marines littering the ground and bunkers on fire which was making our mini smoke signal.<p>

"Damn it the geth hit this place hard" Ashley spoke with anger in her voice as we stared at the destroyed area.

"We don't know if anyone survived or whoever done this is still here which makes it a good place for an ambush" Kaidan chimed in as we glanced around.

"Noted, everyone weapons ready lets search this place slow for survivors and enemies" I said as we adjusted our grips on our guns and began to swipe across the small camp.

It only took us a couple of minutes to find bullet filled corpses littering the ground along with three large spikes that each had thin humanoid corpses pierced on them.

What made us silently paid our respects was the fact that they had their skin removed along with muscle and eyes.

"These are the same spikes from earlier" John informed as I stared up at the spikes in disgust

"Marc can you find out what happened to them?" Verana asked as I simply nodded my head and pressed a button on my omni tool which activated my eye patch before I scanned the first corpse which brought up lots of information and charts about the body condition.

"What the hell, this can't be right?" I muttered silently as I stared at the text.

**_Name: Cole Stevens, Age: 23, Species: Human, Blood type: B, Gender: male, Heart Rate: 0%, EEG: No Activity, Body Water: 0%, Cybernetic Implants: 100% Condition:Asleep_**

"What's wrong?" John asked as I quickly tapped the button on my omni tool and adjusted the settings on my eye patch and scanned the next body.

**_Name: Alexis Stevens, Age: 23, Species: Human, Blood type: B , Gender: female, Heart Rate: 0%, EEG: No Activity, Body Water: 0%, Cybernetic Implants 100% Condition:Asleep_**

"Baxter am I reading this right?" I said as Baxter's icon appeared in my line of sight.

**_"I detect nothing wrong with your eyesight or tech, I've run tests to discover that the bodies have recently had their blood, water and organs converted into synthetic materials and cybernetics which is keeping them alive while their brains are dead from lack of oxygen" _**Baxter said while I simply stared at the corpses _**"Would you like me to run more tests?"**_

"Yes I wanna know how the geth are able to do something like this" I said before turning to face everyone "From what I just gathered they are dead with synthetics and cybernetics keeping them alive and currently asleep so we should move carefully from now on"

And just as I said that the corpses began to groan and shake while the spikes quickly retracted into their bases.

"Everyone back up now!" Shepard yelled as we all dashed back while the corpses yanked themselves off their bases and glanced around before they stared at us with their glowing blue eyes.

"Kaidan, V hold them still, John, Ashley with me we unload a couple of rounds into their skulls" I ordered as they rushed towards us while Kaidan and Verana quickly stuck their hands out which froze the undead creatures in their tracks with stasis fields.

I lined my assault rifle up with the middle one's head and glanced at Ashley and John who also was aiming at their targets before I nodded my head and we unload a couple of rounds which dropped them to the ground along with fragments of theirs skulls and dark bluish red blood.

"So we just killed zombies right?" Verana asked as she tapped one of the now dead people with her foot.

"From what I just scanned yes zombies, I'm going to find out more the rest of you can continue looking for survivors" I said as everyone walked away with their fingers on the trigger just in case they encounter anymore of those things.

I let out a sigh as I stared at the corpses before crouching down and scanning a skull fragment that looks like it belongs on the outside of a ship with it dark grey color and glowing blue lines.

"Baxter store everything I scan in a new folder called husk" I said as I began to scan a couple drops of blood.

_**"Of course but why husk if you don't mind me asking?" **_Baxter said as his icon appeared on the corner of my vision.

"Because if they had some control of themselves they wouldn't of attacked us, which means they're nothing but husks of their former selves" I said as I scanned an eyeball with the pupil giving off a blue glow.

"Marcus you find anything?" Verana asked as she walked over while I put down the eyeball.

"I got enough information to make a detailed report, what about you guys?" I asked as she pointed to a small bunker that wasn't on fire.

"We found some scientist who hid when the geth attacked, I also knocked one of them out" Verana said as I gave her a questionable look.

"Alright why did you punch him was he armed, hostile?" I asked as V formed a small smile.

"He was crazy, wouldn't shut up when John told him to calm down and I wasn't in the mood to listen to deranged nonsense" Verana said while I just shook my head while trying not to smile and failed "Though it's all good since the female scientist gave him some pills earlier and told us that the beacon was taken to the spaceport that is a few meters away"

I was about to say something before a gun shot rang out and everything was quite.

"Was that Nihlus?" Verana asked with a look of concern as I tried to call Nihlus who wasn't answering.

"He also missed his hour check up which means something wrong, John, Kaidan, Williams lets move now!" I yelled as I quickly rushed in the direction of where the gunshot came from while the rapid footsteps behind me let me know that everyone else was fast on my tail.

"W-What the!, everyone look up!" Kaidan shouted as he stopped us and pointed into the sky.

My eyes widened as we all stared at the claw like ship that was rising higher and higher into the sky.

"Does that mean the enemy is retreating?" Ashley asked as a bullet slammed against my shields instantly turning our attention to the geth and husks rushing towards us.

"If they are then they must of gotten left behind" Verana said as I ducked behind a large metal crate while everyone else dove for their own cover before we returned fire.

Once we managed to defeat the geth and husks with John and myself killing the three remaining geth with a combination of me hacking one of them and forcing it to gun down the second one in a hail of bullets and shoot off the third ones legs before John emptied two bullets into each of their glowing faces.

Everyone was on alert as we made it to the metal platform and found Nihlus dead on the ground in a pool of his own dark blue blood and a single hole between his eyes.

"Damn it, I knew the geth are dangerous but I didn't know they are able to take out a spectre" I said as we all watched Verana kneel down and close his eyes.

A sudden bang rang out before John instantly pointed his gun at the nearby crates.

"Show yourself!" John ordered with contained anger in his voice as the rest of us trained our guns on the crates "Or we open fire"

"D-Don't shoot my name is Powell I'm human!" A male voice cried out with obvious fear before a man with a brown beard and wearing dock worker clothing quickly rose from behind the crates with his hands up.

"What are you doing there?" John asked as he took a step closer "Did you kill him?"

"Wh-What n-no I didn't kill him!" Powell quickly stammered out in fear as sweat began to run down his face "It was another him!, Another one of his species!"

"What do you mean?, another turian?" Verana asked as Powell quickly shook his head.

"Yeah that's right another turian was here and they seemed to know each other since your friend kept his guard down which allowed the other turian to shoot him in the back" Powell said as I let out a irritated sigh at how fucked this mission just became.

"What was this other turian's name?, If Nihlus kept his guard down they must of been on friendly terms" I said as Powell gained a thoughtful look on his face.

"He called him Saren and he was here before your friend got here" Powell said as he stared down at Nihlus's corpse "He just shot him without hesitation"

"Alright we know who killed Nihlus and can deal with the bastard later right now we need to focus on the mission" Verana said as we all nodded our head in agreement "Now Powell where is the beacon we was told it was taken to the spaceport this is the place right?"

"Yes it's over on the other platform you need to take the cargo train down there" Powell said as he pointed in the direction where there are a set of stairs going down.

"You should get somewhere safer" I said as Powell just nodded his head and walked away "Come on lets find the beacon"

We all walked down the stairs and got onto the cargo train before two bullets tore through John's right shoulder and stomach making him drop to the floor.

All of us quickly raised our guns and opened fired towards the front of the train where a bunch of geth along with their drones are.

"Damn it!, Wolff, Williams, Alenko cover me I'm getting John!" I ordered as I dashed out of cover and grabbed John by his uninjured arm before dragging him behind a large crate.

"John you alright bud?" I asked John sporting a hard pained look on his face.

"Yeah nothing a little medi gel can't fix, wipe them out I'll be fine" John said with a grin as he activated his omni tool and press a button before gel began to sweep over his wounds making he let out a grunt then sigh of relief.

I just nodded my head before leaning out of cover and aimed at a geth wielding a sniper rifle that already had a target in its sight.

I just smirked and pulled the trigger dropping the geth with three bullets in its chest and one hole in its head while Ashley who rushed next to me took down a much larger geth with two blasts with her hurricane shotgun.

"That's all of them" Verana said as she slammed the two remaining geth together before flinging them off the cargo train.

"Nice work guys" John said as he stood up and leaned on Kaidan for support as we walked to the train controls and turned it on before the train moved down the track at a nice quick speed.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone else hear that beeping noise?" Verana asked as the train slowed down to a stop while I activated my eye patch and looked in the direction of the beeping to see the geth setting up bombs.<p>

"Yeah they just set up bombs so we better hurry" I said as we got of the train and got into cover as a small group of geth quickly approached us while firing.

I popped up with Kaidan as we took down two geths with quick burst of fire while Verana held up a large geth that struggled to break out of her biotic grip.

I saw Ashley use cover to get in close before she tore open its chest by unloading a couple of shotgun rounds before Verana tossed the limp machine into four geths making a pile.

"Throwing a grenade!" John yelled as he set the timer and threw the disc grenade that attached to the large geth before exploding sending bits of geth everywhere.

"Alright everyone pick a bomb and don't mess up since from the looks of it just one of them can take out a good chunk of this place" I said as I ran over to my bomb with the timer already at four minutes "It's a simple six coded bomb it should only take a couple of seconds to defuse"

After saying that I instantly went through all the known codes which my teacher taught us and only nodded my head when the the timer stopped at three minute fifty eight seconds.

"Speak for yourself some of us fell asleep during tech class" Verana said as I heard her let out a frustrated sigh before the sounds of bullets hitting metal could be heard.

"Damn new plan everyone deal with the geth I'll defuse the bombs" I said as I moved over to Verana's bomb while she and everyone else returned fire.

"Good plan also you better hurry mines at two minutes" Verana said with a cheeky grin as she pulled a geth towards her before stabbing it through the head with her bladed gauntlet.

I just shook my head and went through the same pattern as before ending her bomb at one minute forty five seconds. Kaidan covered me as I went over to his bomb and quickly defused it at five minutes.

John used a grenade to blow up five geth which allowed me enough time to get to his bomb and shut it down with four minutes twenty three seconds.

"Ashley with me lets move up!" I ordered as I was stuck behind a crate with Ashley while two large geth fired at us with shotguns.

"Yes sir we'll go when they reload" She said as our cover soaked up more bullets before they stopped firing "Now!" With that Ashley moved out first as she shot the closet geth in its leg with her shotgun taking it completely off and quickly followed up by shooting off the other geth's gun arm.

I span around her and unloaded a couple of bullets into the still standing geth's head making it collapse with a thud before a loud boom let me knew Ashley dealt with the crippled geth.

I quickly moved to the bomb and saw that it had twenty seconds left making a grin form on my face at the challenge in front of me as I quickly put codes in and formed an even larger grin when the timer flashed with five seconds left before powering down.

"Thank god that's over" Ashley said with a sigh of relief as I stood up and made my way back to the group.

"It's not over yet we still have to find that beacon" I said as we walked down a couple of stairs and stared at this grey machine with green pulsing energy.

"That's the beacon" Ashley said making Verana laugh.

"Well that was easy, Marc call Anderson and let him know we've completed our mission" Verana said as she and everyone began to look around while I turned on my comm.

"Captain, first Nihlus is dead a dockworker told us that a turian named Saren shot him" I said as Anderson let out s barely restrained growl full of anger "Captain?"

"Nothing just wondering how the council will react to a spectre died, damn it we'll deal with that later what about the beacon did you find it?" Anderson said as I stared at a large scorched section of the earth and remembered the claw ship taking off.

"Yes sir I'm looking right at it" I said as I glanced to my left and saw John, Verana and Kaidan talking with each other.

"Good I'm sending the shuttle to your location and a couple of marines to retrieve Nihlus and Jenkins, eta five minutes" Anderson said as the comm ended before I heard a sharp gasp and saw Ashley being dragged towards the beacon that is glowing brightly.

"Williams!" I shouted and instantly rushed over before tightly wrapping my arms around her waist and planting my feet down trying to stop but whatever was dragging her was now pulling the both of us.

"Power Mode" I said as I felt the pulling force get weaker allowing me get a solid footing so I was able to throw Ashley behind me.

_**Power Mode at 0%**_

When that warning appeared I could only widen my eyes in shock at how fast the energy was gone before I was yanked off my feet while the glowing green light of the beacon covered my vision.

After that there was nothing but mind breaking and brain taring pain as grotesque images of humanoid creatures being twisted and warp by tech and other things I couldn't describe quickly appeared and vanished in a matter of seconds before my ears were assaulted by a loud boom like someone fired a shotgun next to my head.

After the ringing stopped the beautiful eden prime sky came back into my vision along with the concerned look of Ashley, V, John and Kaidan while my head was still throbbing with pain.

Though when everything started to turn black as I was quickly loosing consciousness I only had one thing in my mind before I passed out.

What the hell just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the ground team finding the beacon, When Marcus wakes up they will deal with the aftermath of everything that just happened.<strong>


End file.
